Kingdom Hearts III: The Lost Two
by Xinck
Summary: The Organization reveals themselves once more. Please Read and Review.
1. Prelude: The Letter

**Prelude**

**The Letter**

On a small tropical islet one day was two boys, both in their mid-teens. The younger boy had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black jacket with gold and red bands on the seams, black shorts with red pouches covered by gold bands, big yellow shoes, and a silver chain necklace with a crown pendant. His eyes showed a mastery of sword fighting and amazing adventures full of laughter and new friendships. The Keyblade's chosen one, Sora.

His best friend stood next to him. He had long silver hair that spiked down to the middle of his back and turquoise eyes that showed a dark past of betrayal and redemption for his wrong doings. He wore a white and yellow vest over a black shirt that showed a little bit of his abdominal muscles and navy blue pants. Riku, the Keyblade's first choice.

They were standing on a small platform on the islet that had a fruit tree on it. The base of the tree grew vertically, but gradually grew horizontally and vertical once more. The fruits on the tree were in the shape of stars with yellow skin.

"Nothings changed, has it?" Riku asked his friend.

"Nothing ever will." Sora answered staring out to sea.

"What a small world."

"But part of one that's much bigger!" He suddenly had a confused look on his face. "Hey Riku… What do you think it was… the door to the light?" Riku turned to his friend and pointed at his chest.

"This." He answered.

"My heart?" Sora knew his heart was strong. Being the Keyblade master, he was told he would be the one to open the door to the light. But his heart being the door?

"It's always closer than you think." Riku could tell his friend was still confused, but Sora just grinned at him.

"Sora! Riku!" a young female voice yelled out to them. A girl came running out of a shack and stopped to catch her breath when she reached the boys. She had velvety red hair and beautiful indigo eyes. She wore a short pink dress that zipped up like a vest over a white tank top. A small notebook was strapped to the left side of the dress. Around her neck was a necklace with a moonstone pendant on it. She was their friend since they could remember. Kairi, a Princess of Heart.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora greeted.

"What's up?" Riku wondered. Kairi panted and showed them a glass bottle with a piece of paper inside of it. Sora looked closely at the slip and noticed a seal on it. It was green and seemed like three circle in an upside down pyramid formation. He then realized something.

"A letter from the King?" Sora grabbed the bottle from her and dumped the letter out. He unfolded it and started to read it. Riku and Kairi looked over his shoulders. The letter read…

_Sora, Riku, and Kairi;_

_How've ya been? Anyways, there's trouble brewing again. Maleficent is trying to take over all the worlds. The only ones I know who have joined to help her are Pete and Hades. I've heard rumors of another sorceress helping her as well and possibly Captain Hook. The worlds are depending on us. Donald and Goofy will come in six days to pick you up. Be careful of the Heartless. I don't want your home destroyed again._

_M.M._

_P.S. _

_Sorry for having to ask for your help so soon after defeating the Organization._

"Does that hag ever give up?" Riku asked. He hated Maleficent for using him to try and reveal the Door to Darkness, Kingdom Hearts. But the one truly hated most was Xehanort, an apprentice to the great king and scientist, Ansem the Wise. Xehanort's Nobody, Xemnas, also tried to bring all worlds into darkness.

"I guess she doesn't." Sora replied. He turned to Kairi. "Kairi? Are sure you're up this?" He asked her in a worried voice.

"Like I told you before you fought Xemnas; 'Where ever one of us goes, the other follows.' Right?" Sora nodded and grinned.

"Right! Beside, you now have a Keyblade." He remembered seeing her fight off Heartless with Riku in the Organization's hideout in the Realm of Darkness.

"Yeah, but… Could you and Riku teach me a few things? Just in case." Sora and Riku looked at each other and grinned.

"Okay," Riku answered. "But…"

"Don't expect it to be easy and fun." Sora warned her. The three of them practiced for hours and eventually left the islet.

When they reached the main island, Kairi looked at the two boys.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" Sora became a little annoyed.

"I'm just wondering how you two will look in your school uniforms tomorrow! Bye!" She headed towards her house. Sora and Riku just stood there.

"School…uniforms?" Sora stuttered and threw his arms down in grief.

"I dunno Sora. I might like wearing a school uniform." Riku told him.

"You're freaking me out Riku! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" They both went their separate ways for the night. Sora worried about school and hoping he could remember everything he learned in the past.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Rivalry

Well the first real chapter! This is the introduction of the character, Hono. I chose that name because of the four elements. His name means fire. Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

**A New Rivalry**

The bright morning sun shone through Sora's window. He slowly got out of bed and went to get breakfast.

'Mmmm…School uniform. This is gonna be ridiculous!' he told himself in his head.

"Ah, c'mon! I bet you it won't be that bad." A familiar voice spoke to him. A transparent figure appeared next to Sora. It was a spiky blond haired boy in a white outfit. His face looked a little like Sora's. 'The Key of Destiny.' No. 13 of Organization XIII and Sora's Nobody, Roxas.

"Hey! Why the sudden appearance?" This was the first time Sora saw Roxas since being in the World That Never Was.

"I just wanna see how you're day goes in person."

"Could you still do that while you're inside of me?"

"I could," Roxas smiled. "But I'd rather follow you around."

"Okay, but no one else is able to see you, right?"

"Only Kairi and Riku."

"Good morning, Sora!" his mother greeted him as he walked into the kitchen. She wore a sky blue dress with flower designs on it and an apron over the dress. She had blue eyes and long brown hair tied into a ponytail.

"Morning, Mom." Sora replied and noticed Kairi sitting at the table with a grocery sack sitting in front of her. She was wearing a white blouse, a blue plaid skirt, navy blue knee socks, a black leather dress shoes. "Kairi? What are you doing here?" Kairi had never been in Sora's house before. He was kind of embarrassed at having her see him in his pajama bottoms with no shirt on and started to blush. Roxas gave a silent snicker, but Sora knew he was laughing at him.

"No 'good morning' to me?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh, good morning…" he was still a little red in the face. Kairi just giggled.

"Don't worry. I knew you meant to say 'hello' or 'good morning'. By the way I brought you your uniform. You need to get dressed soon, though. School starts in an hour." She gave him a smirk as if she was expecting something funny to happen.

"Oh man!" Sora whined as he turned to go upstairs to his room.

A boy with straight black hair and red eyes stood in front of a school building, Destiny High. He wore a white buttoned up shirt and blue plaid slacks. He had a wooden sword sheathed onto his backpack that seemed to be stuffed with books.

'This is where he lives?' he thought. 'Wise Guy, what is it that you want here? You want the Princess, but what I want is to battle the Keyblade master to see if he really is as powerful as they say.'

"You look nice, Sora." Kairi complimented. "So do you, Riku." The two boys wore the same outfits; white buttoned shirts, blue plaid pants, and black leather dress shoes. Sora looked like he was going to die wearing it.

"I knew I'd lookridiculous!" he complained.

"Oh, c'mon Sora!" Riku said optimistically. "It's not that bad."

"What ever you say." Sora stuck his wooden sword into his empty backpack and put it on his back. "At least there's a sword fighting class that the three of us can practice and teach Kairi some more moves."

"You guys think I'm getting better at using a Keyblade?" Kairi wondered. She had a long wooden dowel sheathed onto her bookcase.

"Of course!" Sora encouraged his friend. "I know you'll get even better in the next few days."

"Yeah." Riku agreed.

"Okay." She suddenly broke into a mad dash. "I'll race you two." she called back to them. They both went and caught up with her.

Seven minutes later, they reached the school all at the same time. Sora bent down to catch his breath. Riku caught his breath while still standing upright. Kairi didn't even seem to need to catch it.

"Man, Kairi." Sora said. "You've really gotten athletic."

Kairi gave a slight giggle. "Thanks! I really want to be able to a great fighter if the Heartless ever appear again."

A boy with a dark tan and orange hair that went up into one huge spike wearing the same uniform as Sora and Riku came running up. "Hey, wassup you guys!"

"Hey there, Wakka." Sora greeted. "What's goin' on over there?" He looked over Wakka's shoulder and saw a crowd of teenagers gathered around in a circle.

"That's what I was coming to tell about. A new kid just challenged Tidus to a swordfight." Then there was a thud. Two boys came out of the circle and were carrying a spiky-headed blond in the school uniform on their shoulders. He carried a red wooden stick for his weapon. Sora walked into the circle.

The person in the middle had black hair and red eyes and carried a wooden toy sword. He looked somewhat arrogant. Sora appeared in front of him and walked forward and brought his hand out to the new kid.

"Hi! I'm Sora." He introduced himself. "What's your name?"

The kid raised his sword threateningly and replied. "How about we make a deal? If you win, I'll tell you my name. But if I win, you have to let me spend time with the girl of my choice."

"Umm… Okay…" Sora brought his sword out and went into a fighting stance. The black-haired boy went into a fighting position as well.

"Dude," Wakka elbowed Riku's arm lightly. "This is gonna be good, ya?"

"I think Sora will win this!" Riku told Wakka. "I've seen him fight now and he is equal to me in strength now." It was only a year ago when Riku was still stronger than Sora and was better at stuff than he was. He was happy to have a friend like Sora, even after all of the horrible things he did.

Sora went and leaped at his opposition. His opponent sidestepped and did a horizontal slash at Sora's chest, but he blocked the attack. Sora countered with a slash at his leg, the other boy lifted one leg off the ground to evade the attack, but got hit with the blade of the toy sword. He fell flat onto his back. Sora brought his sword onto his shoulder and smirked. Another victory.

The boy with flaming red eyes pushed himself off the ground and did a flying kick. He hit the spiky headed boy in the face. Sora back stepped a little and felt his lip. Blood was dripping.

"Oh man," He complained. "You gave me a fat lip!"

The new kid brought his sword up towards Sora's neck and shook his head. "You really shouldn't let your guard down until you know your opponents defeated." He chuckled.

"I guess you want to hang out with the girl of your choice, right?" Sora sighed.

"Bingo! Now, do I want to hang out with that cute brown haired girl?" he looked over towards Sora's friend Selphie. She had neck length brown hair that curled at the bottom and green eyes. "Or, how about that beautiful red head?" he looked over at Kairi now.

Sora started to feel a little uneasy. He didn't know if he could trust this boy or not. "Sure, I guess you could hang out Kairi."

"A beautiful name as well." He walked up to Kairi and knelt down and grabbed her hand and kissed it. Sora couldn't help but feel jealous. After saving Kairi two times, he felt they should be together.

After school got out, Sora and Riku waited at the front gates for Kairi. Sora watched as Kairi and the new kid talk and wave to each other. She walked towards her friends.

"Kairi?" Sora asked. "Did you happen to find out his name?"

"Yes," she replied. "It's Hono. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Sora was still upset about the new kid kissing Kairi's hand. "Anyways I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sora headed towards his house.

"He shouldn't really be jealous," Kairi told Riku. "It's was just a harmless little kiss on the hand."

"I don't know. You know how Sora can be sometimes." Riku reminded his friend. They started to head to their houses.

Hono was in a dimly lit study. In front of him was a laptop. He typed in a few keystrokes in a program.

"Initiating video chat." The computer said. A shadowed figure appeared on the screen. Hono couldn't tell what the person looked like, but he knew who it was.

"That was a short battle this morning." The figure said in an electronic voice. "I was thinking Sora would have won."

"Alright, Wise Guy," Hono replied. "I've gotten closer to the subject. I want to know why she's so important!"

"Patience, young one. I'll tell you when the time is ripe." The screen went blank and Hono just sat in the desk.

"Hmph, at least I'm being paid handsomely for this."

Well things sure are getting interesting. The next chapter should be up by Monday or Tuesday. Please R&R!

Xinck


	3. Chapter 2: Drawn onto Stone

_Wow, not so many reviews yet. If everyone could tell others about this, I would greatly appreciate it. But then again, I only have three chapters up. Hope you enjoy this one._

**Chapter Two**

**Drawn onto Stone**

Morning came and Sora still didn't feel any better about what happened the day before. He could feel Roxas' presence in his mind and thought he would feel in some way the same as him.

"What do you think about this Hono guy, Roxas?" Sora asked his Nobody.

"He seems like a worthy opponent," he stated. "He was right about letting your guard down too early…"

"No! I'm talking about him being so romantic towards Kairi!" Sora interrupted.

"Big deal!"

Sora paused for a moment. "He practically did the same thing to Naminé." She was Kairi's Nobody. She was created when Sora thrust the Dark Keyblade into his chest and released her heart and he became a Heartless.

Roxas winced at this statement. He had feelings for Naminé, just like Sora had feelings for Kairi. "I guess you're right."

I'll talk to Kairi at school today, all right?"

"Yeah!" After finishing his conversation with Roxas, Sora got ready for school.

Sora didn't see Kairi all day. He didn't see her in the halls, the cafeteria, or the courtyard. When sword fighting class began he saw Kairi talking to Hono again. His blood started to boil watching them together. He walked up to them.

"Kairi," Sora asked. Hono was glared at him in disgust. "Could I talk with you for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Kairi replied. "Would you excuse me for a moment, Hono?"

The glare disappeared. "Of course, take your time." Kairi and Sora walked off and stood in an area with few people around.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Kairi looked at him concerned. "You look troubled."

Sora took a deep breath and sighed. "Kairi, I want to know what you think about me truly."

"What?"

"I want to know how you truly feel about me. Please, will you tell me?"

Kairi got an angry look on her face. "Sora, if you want to know look around the islands yourself! If you haven't realized it by now, then you are hopeless." She stomped off back to Hono. Sora felt as if he was just stabbed in the heart with a sharp Keyblade. He felt like he no longer knew Kairi.

'What did she mean by "look on the islands"?' he thought to himself. Sora slowly walked off and practiced with Riku for the rest of the hour.

Sora walked out of his house and put his necklace around his neck. He was wearing the black outfit he got from three good fairies named Flora, Fauna, and Meriwether when he started his second adventure. He looked around the main island and looked on all the trees if there were carvings that showed Kairi's feelings. He couldn't find any. He headed back to his house and grabbed his raft and paddled out to the islet across from the main island.

After about and hour of rowing, Sora finally reached the islet. He searched all the trees on the beach, an old wooden ship that was marooned on it, and even searched the forest in the center of it. He couldn't find any sign of Kairi's feeling here either. He suddenly remembered about the secret place that he and Riku used to go into when they were kids and draw on the cave walls. He headed towards a waterfall that was near an opening in a rock formation.

It was a little dark inside, but there were a few holes in the roof of the cave. There were drawings of different things. One was a huge bird about the same size as an ostrich or an emu. Another was a great castle with star and moon patterned steeples with a duck in a wizard's hat next to it. Sora remembered drawing it. It now reminded him of his friend, Donald Duck. 'Maybe I'm psychic.' He thought to himself and continued forward. He noticed another drawing that caught his eye. It was a drawing that he and Kairi did when they were about twelve-years old. Kairi drew a profile of Sora's head. Next to it was a profile of Kairi's head. Sora could tell who the better artist was. When he was fourteen, he added onto it by putting an arm in front of his head with a star in his hand. It was supposed to represent a paupou fruit. Legends had it that when two people who really care for each other share one, their lives would be intertwined through eternity.

But something was different about the drawing. There was an arm with a paupou fruit extended towards Sora's head from Kairi. Sora fell to his knees. This just had to be the sign of Kairi's true feelings. He smiled and slowly got up off the ground. He headed towards the mouth of the cave and looked back at the drawing.

Kairi was in her pink dress and white tank top and was walking around town. She heard footsteps behind her. Sora ran in front of her and blocked her path. She stopped and looked at him in disgust. Sora stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She was surprised. Sora looked at her with eyes that glistened in the setting sun. She wrapped her arms around his torso and felt great comfort. She thought she would just collapse in his arms and never wake up. He wasn't hopeless after all.

_This is the shortest chapter yet. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Kairi and Riku have their Awakenings and go up against great opponents. And please, read and review._

_Xinck_


	4. Chapter 3: The Awakenings

_Hey! Sorry if the last chapter sucked. I have never written romance before. Hope this installment is better. (Most likely because it has a lot of action.) Enjoy!_

**Chapter Three**

**The Awakenings**

"A day off from school," Sora shouted with a grin. "How about we practice sparring for the whole day on the islet?" He stared back and forth at Riku and Kairi enthusiastically.

"But I'm tired Sora!" Kairi complained. "Can't we do it tomorrow?"

"Kairi," Riku said. "If you don't practice, you'll be a sitting duck against the Heartless. We don't want to lose you again."

"I guess you're right, Riku. Let's go train!" The three of them headed towards their rafts and sailed over to the islet.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all locked the blades of their toy swords together. They pushed themselves back. They began to slash and parry each others attacks. The two boys locked blades and nodded to each other. They charged at Kairi and raised their swords. She knelt down and grabbed their legs causing them to flip forward onto their backs. She started laughing hysterically. She walked over and brought her hands out to help her friends up. Sora and Riku grabbed her hands and yanked her down into the sand. They started laughing hard and began to lie down in the warm sand.

"I thought you two said no ganging up on one another?" Kairi chastised.

"That takes all the fun out of fighting!" Sora replied.

"Heartless also attack in swarms," Riku added on. "You'll need to learn to fight multiple enemies." As he finished, he noticed Sora close his eyes. Riku laid his head down in the sand. Kairi did the same and they closed their eyes.

Suddenly, Riku felt like he was freefalling. He spotted Kairi and noticed they were falling through darkness. He looked down and saw a stained glass-like design below. Kairi opened her eyes and looked down as well. It was black and purple all around with white specks as stars. In the middle of the design was a heart-shaped moon; Kingdom Hearts. The two were now falling upright and floated down gently. They finally touched the glass-like floor and were surprised it didn't break.

"Riku," Kairi asked. "Where are we?" She looked around became frightened.

"I don't know." He replied. "Hey, what's that?"

Two flashes of light shone in front of them. A shield and a staff took the place of the light. The shield was black with a red outline and three circles that made up King Mickey's seal. The staff had a green handle and on top were three blue spheres that also made up the King's seal. Riku stepped forward and grasped the shield. Kairi hesitated, but she grabbed the staff. The two weapons disappeared and suddenly Riku's hand flashed a brilliant light. A Keyblade appeared in his hands. The blade resembled a black and red demon wing with a cat-like blue eye at the bottom of the wing. On the sharp side of the key was a sky blue angel wing. The armguard had a demon wing on one side and an angel wing on the other. There was a keychain connected to the Keyblade that had a black heart-like pendant with a red outline, the Road to Dawn Keyblade. Kairi became disappointed. Riku gave her a Keyblade four months before this and now it didn't appear.

"You have to search in your heart for the Keyblade's power." Riku told her. She closed her eyes and brought her hand to her chest. She brought her hand out grabbed the air and a flash of light shone. Her Keyblade appeared. It had an orange, purple, and red blade that resembled an evening sky. On one side of the blade, there were orange, pink, and purple flowers. The hand guard had one side like water and on the other side was sand to represent a beach. The keychain was a red string connected to a yellow star-shaped charm that had a small green leaf on one of the points; the Destiny Blossom Keyblade. "See? That's all there is."

Kairi smiled and suddenly had a shocked look on her face. She pushed Riku out of the way and slashed a small black creature. It had a round head, short antennae and bright, round, glowing yellow eyes. A small body with two three-clawed hands and small pointy feet. It was a creature known as a Heartless. There were many types, but this was the weakest of all of them. Five more rose from the ground and slowly closed in on the two Keybearers.

Riku thrust his Keyblade past Kairi. She got an angered look on her face and turned around and saw a skinny white creature. It had an emblem that resembled somewhat of an upside-down heart with three points at the top like a cross on its head. It had belts strapped around its long pointed hands. There was a black head that had a strange smile on it as well. This was a Nobody. A group known as Organization XIII controlled them and used them to fight Sora and his friends four months before. There were thirteen types Sora had seen, but there could've been more than those. This type of Nobody was a Dusk, the second weakest of all the Nobodies.

Two Shadows leapt at Kairi while three Dusks were tip-toeing around her. She slashed one of the Heartless and it disappeared in a puff of black smoke. One of the Nobodies bent its body into a wheel and rolled down to run into Kairi, but she dodged out of the way and slashed it in half, making it disappear in a flash of light. Kairi felt a sharp sting in her left arm. A Shadow had scratched her when she attacked the wheel Dusk. She spun and extended her Keyblade out and destroyed two Heartless and the last Nobody.

Riku had two Dusks and three Shadows in front of him. He was far more experienced in fighting than Kairi. He rushed the group and swung his Keyblade horizontally and destroyed a Heartless and a Nobody. The last Dusk tried to head butt Riku in the gut, but to no avail. Riku jumped into the air and a purple and white flame formed in his left hand.

"Dark Fire!" he shouted as he brought out his hand and launched his attack. The flame grew as it flew towards its target and consumed the Dusk and when the flame cleared, there wasn't a Nobody standing there. Riku thrust his Keyblade behind him and destroy another Heartless and quickly turned and slashed the last Heartless.

Riku and Kairi stood still for a few minutes catching their breaths. Riku was impressed with how well Kairi handled herself. He then noticed her scratch wound and pointed his Keyblade at it.

"Cure." A green light flashed over the wound and it healed completely.

"Thanks." Suddenly, two doors appeared on the other side of the platform. One door was black and white while the other was white and pink. "Riku, do you think we're going to be separated if we enter those doors?" She asked.

"More than likely," he replied. "But don't worry, as long as you believe in your abilities and think about Sora, I'm sure you'll be fine." She felt relieved by those words and nodded at Riku. She walked over to the pink door while it opened up by itself. Riku followed and his door opened as well. They looked back at each other and nodded.

Kairi appeared on a new platform. It was just a simple stained glass design with no importance. She looked ahead of her and saw a man she could never forget. He had long silver hair that pointed in three directions at the top a dark tan, and bright amber eyes. He wore a white coat, black boots, and silver gloves.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Kairi." He said in a sinister voice.

"Xehanort!" she shouted.

"Surprised to see me?" He grinned.

Kairi summoned her Keyblade. "You've have caused so much sadness in all the worlds. You destroyed my hometown, and I was separated from my family. You've taken all of my past away from me!" Kairi dashed at Xehanort. A huge black creature covered in white bandages appeared behind him. It had bright yellow eyes and blue lines on its face. On its head were long antennae that zigzagged down its back. Xehanort started hovering over the platform.

Kairi continuously slashed at Xehanort with extreme prejudice. The guardian-like creature grabbed her Keyblade and flung her away. Kairi used her blade as a brake to prevent her from falling off the edge. She threw her Keyblade at Xehanort and hit him in the chest. Kairi ran forward and grabbed the key as it came back to her she jumped over the Seeker of Darkness and decapitated the creature behind him. Huge tendrils of darkness burst from the guardian and embraced Kairi. Xehanort sent a beam at her. Kairi's eyes widened as the blast of energy came surging right at her. A bright light came from her and surrounded the two of them.

When the light cleared, Kairi saw Xehanort clutching his arm. She charged at man and slashed him. He disappeared with an enraged expression on his face. Kairi knew she would see him again in her nightmares. She noticed a portal where Xehanort was before and walked towards it.

Riku appeared through a portal and looked around quickly. He noticed a blond-haired boy around Sora's age standing with his back turned to Riku. He wore a black trench coat, shoes, and gloves. In each hand, he carried a Keyblade. The one in his right was black with chains within the center of the blade. It had a silver point at the top. The hand guards were bat-like wings and the keychain was black with a black crown pendant, much like the one Sora wore around his neck. It was the Oblivion. The key in his right was white. The hand guards were angel-like with a star pendant. The blade was separated into two: one part shaped into a heart, the other into a star-like shape. This was the Oathkeeper.

The boy turned to face Riku. He had the same color eyes as Sora, even his face looked like Sora's. It was Roxas.

"Roxas!" Riku looked in awe. "You're my opposition?"

"If you mean your test, then yes." He lowered himself into a battle position. Riku followed up and brought his Keyblade up. "I was the only person you couldn't defeat with the light." He leapt forward and swung both Keyblades at Riku, but he jumped back and braced himself for the next attack. Roxas slid over towards Riku's position and had his blades in a scissor-like form. Riku put the blade in-between Roxas' Keyblades. He dropped to the ground to trip Roxas, but he did a back flip away from him. He ran back at Riku while Riku also ran towards Roxas and they clashed blades one right after the other. They locked their Keyblades and struggled against each other's strength.

"I have to admit, you have become stronger, Riku. But I'm still more powerful!" Roxas pushed Riku down to the ground and brought the Oblivion down to strike. Riku quickly got back up and slashed Roxas in the arm with the Oath Keeper. He used the point of the Way to Dawn to grapple onto the Oblivion's chain center and pulled it out of Roxas' hand. Riku flung it to the other end of the platform and brought the Keyblades up like a pair of giant scissors towards Roxas' neck.

"Finish him, Riku." Said a familiar, malevolent voice. It was Maleficent. He didn't know why she was talking to him. "You will always be a mere puppet to me. Finish this Nobody and destroy Sora!" He could just hear her cackling even though she wasn't. He screamed at the top of his lungs and threw the Keyblades to the ground. Roxas looked in concern. Riku was never like this, even though he hardly knew him like Sora did.

"What's wrong?" the Nobody asked.

"It's nothing, really." Riku replied. "It's just a migraine." Roxas knew better. If it were a migraine, Riku would have wanted that since this was a dream world.

"I guess you've become a great fighter in the light. Also, I just want to say this to you, Sora should be proud to have a friend like you." He smiled at Riku with confidence. A bright light formed around the two and Riku woke up back on the beach. Kairi started to stir and sat up squinting in the bright sun. She blinked a few times to help her eyes adjust to the light. She looked over to Riku.

"So," she started off. "Who'd you go up against?" she asked in a mournful voice.

"Roxas, but I heard…" Kairi looked at him in concern. "Never mind, it's not important. Anyways, who'd you go up against?"

Kairi let out a sigh. "Xehanort's Heartless…"

"Did you lose!"

"No, Naminé summoned up light and weakened him so I could finish him off."

"Naminé? Well I'm just glad you're still able to use the Keyblade."

Sora yawned and sat up brushing the sand out of his hair. "Boy that was some nap! I had the strangest dream that involved you two."

"Well, it actually happened." Kairi told the Keyblade Master. She stretched her arms out and yawned. "I'm tired, let's head back to the main island."

"Yeah! I feel like going to bed now." Riku told them.

"Okay, but I wish it was the weekend tomorrow so that the next day we see Donald and Goofy." Sora complained. The three of them laughed as the walked towards their rafts.

Hono was hidden in the bushes near the secret spot. He was wearing a tan trench coat and black jeans. He was scheming about something. Suddenly he heard soft footsteps behind him. He slowly got up and turned around to see an ally of his. A man in a black suit.

The man had blood red eyes and messy, jet black hair. He had a pale complexion that complimented the black outfit he wore. Over the outfit, he wore a long, tattered, blood red cape. His left hand was encased in a brass gauntlet that had sharp fingers like a demon's claw. His boots were covered in brass plates and the plate over the toes of the boots pointed.

"When are you going to bring this 'great plan' of yours into effect, Hono?" He asked in calm and collected voice. His face showed no emotion and his eyes shown tragedy.

"Tomorrow," Hono replied. "That is when I will kidnap Kairi. Don't worry, Vincent!"

"My boss is a very stern man, Hono. I wouldn't test his patience if I were you. He is very finicky when it comes to perfection."

"And he will get great results. He wants Sora and Riku, then Kairi is the perfect bait." Hono smirked. Vincent closed his eyes and walked off. The tattered end of his cape looked like a slow flame and the different ends seemed to fade and reappear. 'I never fail.' Hono said to himself.


	5. Chapter 4: The Threat

**Chapter Four**

**The Threat**

"Incoming transmission from Vincent Valentine!" said a computer in front of Wise Guy. He typed a command on the keyboard and a video feed of Vincent appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Mr. Valentine!" the enigmatic person greeted. "I see you're looking well."

"I'm calling about Hono, sir." He replied.

"Always about business aren't you?" Vincent didn't reply this time. "Very well, what is it?"

"Hono doesn't seem to be the type of person who could kidnap someone, let alone Kairi. If I were in his position I'd do it in the dead of night rather than in the broad daylight tomorrow."

Wise Guy seemed to be stroking his chin. "Hono is doing his job; if he fails he only gets a quarter of his payment." He started laughing. "Allow him to do his job and come back to headquarters. I need your status report written up."

"Yes sir." Vincent said nonchalantly. The video feed was cut off. Wise Guy entered a few new keystrokes. A green and black screen showed up on the monitor.

"Oh, Wise Guy, it's good to hear from you again!" said an intelligent, cool, and collected voice.

"It's good to see you too, Tron! I've got a task for you."

"I'm listening!"

"I've hidden a camera in the Castle That Never Was, Organization XIII's old hideout. I'm going to upload you into it. The reason is I want to know what Maleficent is up to. She's remained too quiet. She has never been one to sit still for prolonged periods of time. She must be planning something sinister."

"I accept. I promise not to fail you!"

"You must have been around Sora, am I correct?"

"Yes, I learned a lot about the personalities of Users from him." Users are those who use computers for any purpose, good or bad. "Okay, compress me and upload me into the camera's programming." Wise Guy nodded and typed some commands. A green bar appeared on the screen with a percentage below it. The bar filled in quickly and the percentage read one-hundred.

A red light lit up on a small robot. It started to hover over the floor. It turned around in its surroundings. It was inside a room with twelve glass tombstones looming over twelve panels with different weapons on them. Only one of them was lit with a blue light while the others were red.

"I'm in Maleficent's castle," Tron contacted Wise Guy. "Setting up live video feed now." Tron started hovering down a dark hall. He reached a balcony that had a glass barrier up for safety reasons. Tron noticed a few Heartless walk by. They were covered in armor and carried short swords for protection. The face plates they wore had a spiral design on them and on the chests were a black heart with a red thorn cross in the middle. Their feet were pointed and pierced the floor with each step they took. The head inside the helm had bright yellow eyes like all other Heartless. These were known as Armored Knights. They walked by without even noticing Tron. The security program heard voices from the room below.

There where people gathered around in a circle conversing with one another. The head of the group was a pale, green skinned woman. She wore a long, black robe that followed her for about two feet and a black, two-horned headdress that resembled the back of a dragon's head. The witch also carried a wooden staff that had a bright green crystal at the top and a raven was perched on top of it. She was the mistress of all evil; Maleficent.

To her left and right stood to others. One was fat and looked like he had two chins. He had pointed ears, black hair, and a small black nose. He had huge hands that could crush a handful of large pebbles. He wore a red undershirt with two navy blue shoulder pads, purple fingerless gloves, black overalls with two pale blue pockets with huge zippers, and blue shoes.

The second person was a tall and skinny mouse, although he looked more like a rat. He had big, black, round ears and a round black nose. He wore a black and yellow shirt, white gloves, long, green pants, and floppy black shoes. He had a thin black tail and two buckteeth.

There was a man with a hammerhead shark's head, a woman in an elegant red dress standing with a man with long claw-like hands and spiky blue hair, three young men with silver hair, a man with a black toga, blue skin, and flames where his hair would be, a skinny old woman with a feather headdress, and finally a strange creature that somewhat resembled a bipedal whale.

"Everyone," Maleficent announced. "The time is ripe. I will start releasing the Heartless upon the worlds again. You may use the Heartless to help you take control of any main sources of darkness within the worlds you are to conquer."

One of the silver-haired men came forward. He had neck-length hair with a bang that slightly covered his right eye. His eyes were a bright green and his pupils were like a cat's. He wore a black trench coat and a black outfit underneath. On the right side of his back was a huge black angel wing. "What about Mother?" he asked. "We need her for the Reunion."

"All in good time, search for the darkness resonating from within her and you will surely find her."

"But what about the Keybearer and his friends?" asked the shark-man.

"They also play a part in this. You're captain would surely know this."

"I'll use the power of time and make the past change which will change the future." Announced the woman in the red gown. She had jet black hair and violet eyes. Her hands were like long claws that could slice through anything.

"How will those two lackeys of yours get anything accomplished?" asked the whale-like creature. "Surely you could have made… better choices."

"Who are you calling 'lackeys', you alien blubber brain." The fat oaf insulted. This really made the ticked off.

"Ahh… Is the big whale gonna cry? Ha-cha-cha!" Said the mouse as he slapped his knee.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" asked the alien. "I am the Captain of the Galactic Alliance, Gantu!"

"Enough!" Maleficent shouted. "Pete! Mortimer! Stop this arguing at once!"

"Humph! You should keep you're men under control." Said a strange voice.

"Who dares enter my domain?"

A vortex of darkness appeared from the ground and a person in a long, black coat walked from within it. He had a hood over his head so nobody could see his face. "I do." He replied.

"A member of that old Organization," Pete gasped. "But I thought the little pipsqueak and his friends finished off the leader a few months back."

"I've been in hiding, biding my time to reappear from out of the shadows." He brought his hand up to his hood and grasped it. He lowered the hood, and the dark veil disappeared from his face. He had dark blue hair that covered the right half of his face, blue eyes, and pale skin. "I wish to exact revenge on the ones who destroyed Organization XIII." he said with a scowl.

"Maleficent," the fossil-like woman spoke up. "Are you sure it is wise for us to put trust in an old enemy of yours?"

"You desire to destroy Sora and his friends, too. Do you not?" Maleficent raised an eyebrow at the question. The Organizations surviving member knelt down in front of the blue-skinned man. "Lord Hades, I desire the resurrection of Organization XIII's deceased. Allow this and I will be in your debt."

"I like you," said the lord of the dead. "Tell ya what, no one now a days calls me 'Lord' Hades anymore. Call me that all the time, and I will do this. But, it will take awhile before any progress will be made. I can't guarantee that I will be able to revive all of them or any of them for that matter."

"You will not regret this, Lord Hades."

Maleficent grinned and chuckled. "What is your name, young one?"

The Nobody stood up and looked over at Maleficent. "I am Zexion, Number Six of Organization XIII. The Cloaked Schemer." He suddenly had a provoked look upon his face.

"Is something troubling you, Zexion?"

"You have a spy on the balcony above us."

"Uh-oh!" Tron gasped. The camera he was in started to hover away from the area. Many Heartless appeared and blocked his path. "Execute transferal sequence!" A small robotic Heartless sent a laser at the camera and made it explode into tiny pieces.

Wise Guy sat at the edge of his seat. "Tron are you alright!?"

"Yes," he replied. "Did you get the recording?"

"Indeed." The enigma sat back down calmly. "It seems the worlds are in more danger than I had suspected. We need Sora and King Mickey now!"


	6. Chapter 5: A Day of Merriment

**Chapter Five**

**A Day of Merriment**

Sora laid on his bed while the morning sun crept through his window. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. Sora smiled as he thought about his past ventures and a letter from Kairi. 'Do all worlds share the same sky?' he pondered. He took a piece of paper off of his nightstand and read it.

_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end,_

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward and realize this wish._

_And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard_

_Or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds, but they share the same sky—_

_One sky, one destiny._

_Kairi_

Sora brought himself up and put the piece of parchment onto his nightstand. He picked up his school uniform off the floor and changed into them. After getting near completely dressed, he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door. It opened and Sora's mother walked in with smile on her face.

"Morning Mom," Sora greeted. "What's up?"

"You have some guests who want to see you." She replied with a concerned tone. "They look kind of strange. They seemed a little too happy."

Sora thought she was acting sort of strange. He finished getting ready and started walking down the stairs. He came down casually and acted like he had no idea what was going on. He looked down the hall and noticed two familiar faces, Donald Duck and Goofy.

Donald was wearing a blue shirt with yellow stripes on the collar and sleeve cuffs and a blue hat, a red bowtie, and a blue hat with a piece of black cloth hanging off the back. Goofy was wearing a bright green hat, an orange shirt with a yellow vest, blue pants, and floppy brown shoes. The two of them had their backs turned away from Sora. The boy's mother was behind him and peeked above him.

"Shh! I'll take care of them." He told his mother. Sora tiptoed over to his two friends and crouched down as he was near them. He pushed his feet off the ground and pounced at Donald and Goofy and they fell onto the floor.

"Hey! Whaz the big idea!" Donald demanded with a speech impediment.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora yelled with cheer. Donald looked up and saw his spiky-haired friend.

"Sora!" Both Donald and Goofy exclaimed. They all started laughing and helped each other off the floor.

"Gawrsh, Sora," Goofy continued with the conversation. "What's with the duds?" Sora looked down and realized they've never seen him in a uniform before.

"Well… It's my school uniform." He replied. "Anyways, why are you guys here so early? You should've been here sometime tomorrow."

"We found a warp hole while flying to the islands!" Donald explained. "It could've made up late, I know, but we wanted to see you." Donald started to frown.

"Aw come on, you know I missed you guys just as much as you missed me." Sora's mother came walking towards them with a gentle smile.

"Would you two like breakfast?" she asked Sora's friends.

"Yes, ma'am!" Goofy replied.

"Thank you. We'd love to." Donald seconded.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were talking to each other about what's been going on in their worlds. Sora told his friends about school while they told him about the heightening defenses of Disney Castle.

"So, the Heartless are appearing more and more everyday?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah, but with more guards joining the force everyday, we've been handling the Heartless with ease." Goofy replied.

"But what if the Heartless keep coming back after each wave?" Donald put up a good point. "What if this is the end of our kingdom?"

"Oh come on, Donald! You can't give up hope just like that. You've got me, Riku, and Kairi here to help you. And King Mickey is able to help too."

"Sora, just what are the Heartless?" his mother asked.

"Oh yeah, well they're creatures that come from the darkness in peoples hearts. They gather more hearts so that they can become more powerful. After awhile, they go after the heart of the world and brings it into darkness, making it disappear. Just like how the islands disappeared last year."

"But how will you three be able to help Donald and Goofy?"

"I didn't want to show you just yet, but now that you asked, well…" Sora brought his arm out in front of him and bright light flashed and a Keyblade appeared in his hand. It had a silver blade with a gold hand guard. The key part had a rounded crown design and the keychain was in the shape of King Mickey's seal. His mother's jaw dropped in awe. "This is the reason why it took me to come home so long, Mom. Do you want me to tell you what happened during it?"

It took her a half a minute to snap out of her small trance. "An explanation would be nice, Sora." She had a slightly stern look on her face.

"Well what better place than to start at the beginning." He smiled. "Well after the islands disappeared I was woken up by the King's dog, Pluto. He just licked the whole side of my face and put his whole weight onto my stomach to get me up. I find out that I had woken up in another world, Traverse Town. I went into the nearest shop to find out if anyone saw Riku or Kairi. That's where I met Cid. He's what you'd call a techie. He's a great mechanic and a computer whiz. He's kinda loud and obnoxious sometimes, but he's really a great guy. Then I met his friends; Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith. Leon's the kind of person who keeps to himself, but is always ready to lend a hand. Yuffie is happy-go-lucky and she will always bring a smile to your face. Aerith is kind and gentle. She kind of reminded me a lot of you, Mom." She smiled at her son when he said that.

"Oh, Sora," Goofy interrupted. "Jiminy said you could have the journal if you'd like. He even added the things that disappeared while we were asleep." Jiminy Cricket was the chronicler of Sora's adventure in other worlds. He kept everything they discovered: photos, people, and documents. Goofy passed the journal over to Sora's mother and she started flipping through the pages.

"Thanks Goofy! Anyways, I shortly met up with Donald and Goofy. They were looking for me the whole time. I decided to go with them and travel to different worlds."

"A few days later, we landed at a place called Olympus Coliseum. It was where different heroes could battle monsters and each other or train. That's where we met Cloud. He kept to himself like Leon, but he was more like a lone wolf. Then there was a rival to Cloud named Sephiroth. He's one of those guys with an angel face, but is way evil. A day later, we went back to Traverse Town and found Riku. He didn't know where Kairi was and looking for her too. Donald said he couldn't come along with us and before I could say a farewell to him he was gone."

"We were later swallowed by a giant whale named Monstro and found Riku inside the whale as well. He wanted to restore Kairi's heart by taking the heart of a puppet named Pinocchio. We saved Pinocchio and were spit out of the bowels of the whale and continued on our way. Later, we ended up on the pirate ship of a captain named Hook. Riku was on board with Kairi and was controlling the Heartless. Kairi just seemed to be sitting there lifeless. We eventually caught up to Riku, but he disappeared before we could stop him. Hook revealed to us Riku took Kairi to a world called Hollow Bastion. We knew where we had to go to find Kairi and convince Riku to stop what he was doing."

"We reached Hollow Bastion and headed up towards where Riku and a witch named Maleficent were in hiding. It was a huge castle that was twisted around each tower and a waterfall that rose from the bottom and we reached the gates of the castle. Riku was waiting for us and said that he was the Keyblade's chosen one. The Keyblade left my possession and went into Riku's grasp. Donald and Goofy had orders to follow the Keyblade and whoever had it and followed Riku into the castle. I followed after them when I realized something. With each world I visited, I made new friends and with each new experience, each new friend became a part of my heart and life. With all of these friends and experiences, they all formed together and made my heart stronger than ever before. So you see my friends are my power. When Riku found out about this, the Keyblade left him and came back to me. Donald, Goofy, and I fought Riku and won. Riku left and went higher into the castle. We later, found Maleficent and fought her. She's an old hag who just never knows when to quit. She fled into another part of the castle and we had to fight her again, but this time Riku helped her with a Keyblade of his own. By thrusting his Keyblade into her heart, he gave her powers she could never possess without his help. She turned into a giant, fire-breathing dragon. We fought bravely and slain her. We went into the final room of the castle and found Kairi. I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't open her eyes. Riku revealed she was one of seven princesses with the purest hearts known as the Princesses of Heart. Riku seemed different though, his body was being possessed by Hollow Bastion's former king, Ansem. He sent Donald and Goofy out of the area we were about to fight in and my heart started to ache and Ansem told me Kairi's heart rested inside of me. He was about to take my heart, which would release Kairi's and reveal the way to the final seal and bring all worlds into darkness. All of a sudden, I heard Kairi's voice call out to me. I realized that if I didn't fight, all would be lost. Riku and I fought our hardest, but I prevailed. Riku fell to the ground and faded away leaving only his Keyblade behind. I realized that to awaken Kairi, I had to take drastic measures. I grasped the Dark Keyblade and held it by the blade. I gave a farewell grin to Donald and Goofy and thrust the key into my heart. I could feel the darkness eating away at my heart. The Keyblade released six hearts that belonged to the other princesses and from within my body Kairi's heart floated into her body and I disappeared."

"You mean… you died?" Sora's mother asked. She started to frown and her eyes started to twinkle.

"Not exactly, I was turned into a Heartless, but somehow I held onto my memories and my sanity and followed Kairi, Donald, and Goofy to the entrance of the castle. Donald and Goofy thought I was just like any other Heartless, and Donald started hitting me on top of the head with his staff. I turned and looked at Kairi and she realized that it was me. The Heartless surrounded us all and Kairi embraced me to protect me from them and then a bright light shone destroying all of the Heartless. I reappeared in my own body embracing Kairi and we made our escape to Traverse Town. There Kairi told me something that I will never forget. 'No matter where you are, I'll always be with you." She gave me her lucky charm and told me that Ansem was headed towards the heart of all worlds, the door to darkness, Kingdom Hearts."

"Donald, Goofy, and I traveled to a world full of darkness and we traveled up to an area that looked exactly like the islands. We heard a voice and it said, 'I've come to see the door to this world. Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed. "There is so very much to learn, you understand so little. A meaningless effort… One who knows nothing can understand nothing.' We saw Riku near the shore of the beach and transformed into Ansem. He was loud and was practically the embodiment of evil itself."

Sora's mother found a picture of Ansem and felt some sort of strange sensation from looking at him. He looked like someone she knew.

"The three of us fought Ansem and were suddenly in a place where darkness surrounded us. At one side of this realm was a huge white door with stained glass windows, Kingdom Hearts. We fought Ansem and prevailed, but he sought out to use Kingdom Hearts' darkness to give his supreme strength, but I learned that even the darkest heart can a just a slight glimmer of light. A bright light shone from within Kingdom Hearts and Ansem vanished into thin air. The three of us tried to close the door, but it wouldn't budge. The Riku appeared on the other side and pulled the door to help us out. Then, Donald and Goofy's king, Mickey Mouse, appeared and helped seal Kingdom Hearts away for good. I then noticed Kairi standing alone and I went to her. The islands were coming back and I couldn't make it in time. I promised Kairi that I would come back to her when I found Riku and the worlds began to separate."

"A little after, Donald, Goofy, and I were walking down this dirt road and found Pluto and noticed he had a letter from the king in his mouth. He started to run off and we chased him until sundown. We lost him and we didn't know where we were. I walked off and heard a voice from behind me that said, 'Ahead lies something you need… But to claim it you must give up something dear." It came from a man in a black coat and he disappeared. I walked upon a strange looking castle and then I don't remember a thing after that."

"You stayed behind without even notifying me?" Sora's mother shouted. "Why didn't you tell Kairi to tell me you weren't going to come home until you found Riku?"

"I don't know, I just thought that…" he noticed his mother look at something in the journal. "What's up?"

"This man, Xehanort, he seems familiar, like an old friend."

"But you've always lived on the islands, right?" Donald asked.

"Yes, but it's strange. I don't remember ever meeting him before."

"Oh yeah, that brings me to our second adventure." Sora announced. "We woke up in a place called Twilight Town. We were asleep for a whole year. We headed to the train station where we were ambushed by these strange white creatures. We were still a little drowsy from our sleep. Just before the creatures could finish us off, we were saved by King Mickey. He gave us a pouch with five-thousand munny and a blue crystal inside of it. We took a train that brought us to a tower where a powerful sorcerer lived. At the entrance we saw a guy named Pete. He's a fat tub of lard that's too stupid to tie his own shoes. It seemed King Mickey banished him in another dimension, and Maleficent freed him. He was creating an army of Heartless so she could conquer all worlds. When we told him she was defeated by us, he summoned some Heartless to fight us."

"After we proceeded up to the top of the tower and met Yen Sid, the sorcerer who lived in the tower. He told us about the white creatures that attacked us in front of the train station. They were called Nobodies. A Nobody is created when a person with a strong heart turns into a Heartless. When the Heartless appears, somewhere else, a Nobody comes into existence as well. They have no hearts; they act like they attack out of confusion. He then told us of a more powerful group of Nobodies known as Organization XIII. They sought to be complete by finding Kingdom Hearts. They act like they have emotions, but without a heart, they cannot feel anything; only remember what it was like and how to injure one. Yen Sid was assisted by three good fairies named Flora, Fauna, and Meriwether. They gave me the clothes that you usually see me wearing these days."

"We traveled to many worlds, fighting against the Heartless, the Nobodies, and Organization XIII. One day, on a return trip to Hollow Bastion, a huge army of Heartless was attacking the newly built town. It was up to me, Donald, Goofy, the King, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, and the newcomer, Tifa. Tifa is kinda tomboyish, but seems to have deep feelings for Cloud. I think Sephiroth might have helped a little, but only to find Cloud. We met up with a member of the Organization that we saw messing around in a different world. His name was Demyx: He was a total coward the first time we fought, but he seemed different the second. In the end, Demyx was defeated and a boulder was about to hit King Mickey, but Goofy pushed him out of the way and took it himself."

"Oh my gosh! It's a miracle how you survived!"

"Gawrsh, ma'am, I'm used to getting hit in the head. I mean the three of us get hit in the same areas every day while fighting Heartless and Nobodies."

"Exactly, anyways, we helped Leon and the others fight the Heartless and Nobodies until we reached an area where there were no enemies. We felt bad we had to leave Goofy behind and that he was probably dead, but then we heard his voice call out to us. He looked as if he wasn't even hit on the head at all. Donald had a fit and told him to never scare us like that ever again."

"Sora," Donald interrupted. "You forgot about the portrait!" He was talking about a portrait that Ansem the Wise had on the wall in his study.

"Yes, I saw a picture of the portrait in your journal." Sora's mother added. "Who is he?"

"Thanks Donald," Sora remembered. "If I didn't tell you about that part, the next part wouldn't make sense. Okay, we were in Ansem's study where we found the portrait. Mickey told us that he was an imposter, didn't remember who it was. He told us of a talk he had with the leader of Organization XIII. 'Kinda felt like talking to the same fella.' King Mickey told us.

"Well, back to the present time in the story, we ran to a mountainous area that was filled with Heartless. They were all standing still, as if waiting for someone or something. Goofy noticed a member of the Organization standing on a cliff. He lowered his hood and revealed a man with a light tan, long silver hair with four bangs and spikes that went down, and amber eyes. The King remembered that the man, who we thought was Ansem, was actually his apprentice, Xehanort. The leader of Organization XIII was Xehanort's Nobody. King Mickey ran ahead to find him, but the Heartless blocked our path as we were about to follow him. Donald and Goofy worked on defeating group of one thousand Heartless while I fought another group of a thousand. We fought long and hard, but we defeated them all. We headed to where we saw the King follow Xehanort…"

"Sora you forgot about our second visit to Twilight Town!" Goofy reminded.

"Sorry! Okay, we went back to Twilight Town and heard that a group of friends were being attacked, so we decided to check it out. When we arrived on the scene, the group was surrounded by Nobodies. We fought them off and succeeded and heard clapping. A member of Organization XIII appeared and asked if we had seen a man named Axel. Turns out he wasn't on the Organization's good side and he was a member. The man searching for Axel was Saïx. Saïx is a person who speaks quietly, but get him angry and it will be the last thing you'll ever do. Donald, Goofy, and I thought of following him through a portal of darkness, but he overheard us and asked me if I wanted to end up like Riku. That started to worry me. Then a friend of ours named Pence found us and asked if we knew a girl named Kairi. It seems she ended up in Twilight Town, by a member of Organization XIII with spiky red hair. Pence and his friends, Hayner and Olette, felt like they didn't try hard enough to protect Kairi. I told them not to feel bad, but I knew that it was just useless to try and cheer them up. Oh and we got a trophy from the group of friends for helping them. Goofy accidentally dropped the trophy in front of the train station and four crystals fell off of it. Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Goofy each picked up a crystal that fell off the trophy. I took out the crystal that I got from the King. I couldn't help, but feel this strange sense of memories I never experienced. We knew it was time to go, so we said our farewells were on our way again."

"We found the King fighting off Nobodies behind Xehanort and came up to help him. Mickey called out to him and replied by asking how long it was since he's been called by his true name. He disappeared in a vortex of darkness and Mickey followed him, but the portal vanished before we could follow. We heard a voice behind us telling us we fell into a trap. It was the member of the Organization XIII with spiky red hair. He told us that every Heartless slain with the Keyblade released a captured heart. Those hearts are what the Organization was after. He told us his name was Axel and told us about their leader, Xemnas, who you know as Xehanort. Xemnas was very quiet, but full of pride at the same time. We then heard Saïx's voice call Axel's name and he appeared. Axel quickly fled. Saïx told us that the Organization was using the hearts released by the Keyblade were to make Kingdom Hearts complete. By doing so, they could become complete beings once again. Maleficent appeared and told him that Kingdom Hearts was destined to be in her possession. She blocked a bunch of Nobodies that Saïx summoned so we could figure out how to defeat them for good, but she disappeared and Saïx called off the Nobodies and quickly called upon Heartless for me to destroy. 'Maybe everything we've done… Maybe it was all for nothing. What am I supposed to do if I can't use the Keyblade?' That's what was running through my head. How could I save the worlds when I was bringing them closer to oblivion? Then darkness swallowed us and we were in an area that was all black. Donald saw someone holding a white box. The person quickly disappeared before we could ask who it was. The box contained a photograph and a sea-salt ice cream bar. The photograph was of Hayner, Pence, and Olette standing in front of a huge iron gate with a boy around my age, Roxas. I didn't know who he was, but it just seemed to be his name. I revealed the way out of that dimension and we were wondering who'd have left them there. I had this feeling it was Riku. Goofy seemed to think so too while Donald said nothing."

"We also met up with other members of Organization XIII messing around in other worlds. One member, Xigbar, turned an earth dragon into a Heartless. I thought he was Riku, but when he pulled his hood down, it was someone else. He was loud and tried to act way younger than what he looked like. The second one, Xaldin, wanted to turn a friend of ours into a Heartless and a Nobody so I would destroy the Heartless and give them another ally. He's one of those kinda people who use a person's anger against them. We fought him together and got help from King Mickey and defeated him. The last one was Luxord. He wanted to test a theory on the greed and avarice in a person's heart makes them worthy of being a member of the Organization. He acts like a proper gentleman, but is a real risk-taker."

"We later headed back to Twilight Town and we headed towards the only place with a huge iron gate, the mansion we woke up in. In front of it we saw Hayner and the others lying on the ground hurt. They were attacked by Nobodies while they were trying to help save Kairi. More Nobodies appeared, but the King appeared just in time. We all worked together and won. I kept on pestering King Mickey about where Riku was and if he was alright. He told me he promised him he wouldn't tell me. Olette told us that she had a munny pouch that looked like ours and that the blue crystal I had was something that could only be a part of the trophy that we had left behind. So she told us that there had to be an alternate Twilight Town and a way to it in the mansion. We found a computer in the basement and it required a password. We thought for a little bit and thought that the password was 'sea-salt ice cream.' The photo and the ice cream seemed useless, but was what revealed the way to finding Riku and Kairi and defeating Organization XIII."

"We walked through the light that brought us to a room that looked just like the computer room we were in before except the computer in there was smashed. I could feel Roxas' presence in this room. We proceeded into a room that had a portal in it. We walked into it and were ambushed by Nobodies again. Then hundreds more kept appearing, but Axel's voice sounded through the area. He appeared out of nowhere and helped us fight off the Nobodies. He used a last ditch effort by using all of his strength and putting it into one attack. With the last of his strength, he apologized for kidnapping Kairi and told us that he did it so he could see Roxas. He opened a portal into the Realm of Darkness and faded away."

"We appeared in the Organization's world, a dark cityscape that had neon lights everywhere. We reached an area with a huge skyscraper with a big screen on it. Donald and Goofy were stopped in their tracks by two Nobodies and a member of the Organization appeared. He summoned a Keyblade and charged at me. We appeared in a strange place where we fought and he wielded two Keyblades then. He knocked my Keyblade out of my hands and blocked me from it. I used my powers as the Keyblade Master and made it reappear into my hands. I struck the powerful Nobody with a deft blow and he faltered a little causing his hood to fall down revealing Roxas. He said to me, 'You make a good other.' And I said the same to him as I returned to the city. We continued on to what seemed to be where the remaining members of the Organization were, but it was a dead end. But suddenly, a bright flash of light shined at the bottom of their hideout. I used the Keyblade and a path appeared before us."

"King Mickey quickly left ahead of us to find the real Ansem, who wanted to destroy Organization XIII. We came to one room where we were greeted by Saïx. He said Kairi didn't need me anymore and she was catching up with a friend from the darkness. I knew he was talking about Riku. He summoned a bunch of Heartless for me to destroy, but a voice broke through the sounds of the Heartless. It was Kairi! Then all of a sudden, a shower of crystal-like bullets destroyed the Heartless and Xigbar appeared. He called me Roxas for some reason and came down to fight us. We won and I asked why he called me Roxas, but he replied by saying 'Wouldn't you like t'know.' as he faded away. We proceeded higher and in the hideout and found Kairi with Xehanort's Heartless, but looks can be deceiving. After me, Kairi, and Xehanort held our hands out and I saw who Xehanort really was: Riku. After all this time, I was finally reunited with my friends. Riku said that he had to use the darkness to defeat Roxas for a man named DiZ so he could wake me up. He still owes me an explanation so; I'll have him tell me and you what happened while I was asleep. Anyways, we went up into what seemed like a graveyard of the Organization's deceased members. Three the headstones were lit blue, but one of them had a portal we could go into. We went into it and we saw the Organization's Kingdom Hearts, a heart-shaped moon. A green beam was hitting it. Riku said that it was Ansem and King Mickey, but shortly after we were ambushed by Luxord who turned the others into cards and I had to fight him. I defeated him and before he faded away he called me Roxas. The others reappeared and we continued into a new portal. In there we found Saïx waiting for us and wouldn't you know it, he called me Roxas now. We fought Saïx and won. I was really annoyed by being called Roxas. Riku told me that Roxas was my Nobody. We continued forward to find Ansem and the King. This device that Ansem had was about to explode when Xemnas appeared. He and Ansem the Wise were arguing over whether or not Xemnas' ways to being complete were ethical or not. The explosion took place and he was nowhere to be found. To my surprise, Riku turned back to his old self and we continued up. Maleficent and Pete appeared to hold the Heartless off while we went and finished off Xemnas. We continued on and fought Xemnas and defeated him. The castle seemed to be crumbling away and we had to escape quickly. Suddenly a dark portal appeared. The King, Goofy, and Donald all headed into it with Pluto entering shortly after. I got a chance to meet Roxas and Kairi's Nobody, Naminé. They became a part of us completely and Kairi walked through the portal, but it shut behind her leaving me and Riku to fight Xemnas all over again. He tried to use past events as ways to make us fight each other, but we fought him. We finally fought him one last time. Xemnas put me into some kind of grasp and Riku had to save me. Then, Xemnas summoned a huge field of lasers which Riku and I needed to block. After that we were tired and Xemnas hit Riku away and had his blade up against my neck. Riku quickly recovered and shoved me out of the way while I got his Keyblade that he had. I slashed Xemnas multiple times and Riku and I sent a beam of light from my Keyblade through Xemnas' chest, finishing him for good. We later appeared on a dark moonlit beach that reminded us of home. Riku found a bottle washed up by his feet, and gave it to me. It was from Kairi and then a light shined in our faces. It was the door to light. We walked through and we were finally back home."

"You two are the best of friends." Sora's mother said. "You two would do anything for each other, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, we would. Even after the darkness possessing Riku, I knew that the Riku I know was still in there."

_This is the longest chapter yet! Oh and if you'd like check out my profile for chances to show me your drawing skills. I'd greatly appreciate it and give you credit by putting the best ones into my story. Create new Heartless and Nobodies. Draw the original characters that appear in the story and show me what a Chimera-breed Heartless should look like. Thanks for reading. Please read and review._


	7. Chapter 6: The Keyhole

**Chapter Six**

**The Keyhole**

There was a loud knocking on Sora's door. He quickly got up to see who it was. Sora opened the door and it was Riku. He was panting for air and sweat was dripping from his brow.

"Riku, what's wrong?" Sora asked as he let him in.

"I can't find Kairi anywhere. She isn't at her home, she isn't at the school. I think she might be at the islet."

"Then we gotta find her!" Donald spoke up.

"Donald? Goofy? What are you guys doing here?"

"We found a shortcut! A-hyuck!" Goofy chuckled.

"Alright then you can help us! Let's go!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed Riku out the door and slammed it behind them. Sora's mother brought her head down in sadness.

"Xehanort… who are you?" she whispered.

The group stopped in the town square and looked around. Sora noticed something rising from the ground. It was a Shadow and more of them kept rising.

"Heartless?" Sora gasped. "What are they doing here?"

"The darkness must still be lingering around from last year…" Riku said as he summoned his Keyblade. Sora then summoned his Keyblade while Donald and Goofy took out a staff and a shield.

Donald's staff was blue and had a mage in a blue robe on the top of it wearing a brown leather hat. Goofy's shield bore the Disney Castle seal, three black round circles. Two small circles on the top and the bigger circle on the bottom. The two of them went after a small group of Shadows while Sora and Riku went after another.

Sora slashed two Shadows out of his way and thrust another one in the head. Riku sent a purple flame flying at one Heartless burning it up and spun around cutting three more into six pieces. Donald hit two Heartless with his staff and sent three ice crystals at them freezing them. Goofy rushed forward and bashed his shield into four Heartless and flung his shield into one last Shadow like a boomerang and it came flying back at him.

Sora stood up straight and turned to Riku, Donald, and Goofy. "You guys, I'll try and find Kairi. If we all leave for the islet, we'll be leaving the other townsfolk in danger."

"You're right," Riku agreed. "Go, find Kairi. Leave the Heartless to us!"

"Be careful, Sora." Donald told Sora.

"You bring Kairi back now, okay?" Goofy spoke up. Sora nodded and left with a grin on his face and ran towards the docks. "Where should we head to first, Riku?"

"The high school, there might be Heartless attacking my classmates and teachers." After that they left without another word and ran in the opposite direction Sora went.

Sora kept running with all of his might. 'Kairi, please don't be gone. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again.' Sora saw a boy with short black hair with a Keyblade fight off Shadows at the dock. He then realized it was Hono. His tan trench coat flapped around as he fought of the Shadows. His Keyblade looked a lot like Sora's; the blade was white and the hand guard, key, and keychain were black. The key part of his Keyblade was in the shape of Sora's pendant and the keychain was shaped like the key part on the Kingdom Key. Sora rushed forward and helped out this new Keybearer.

"Hono," Sora shouted as he destroyed more Heartless before reaching the wood of the docks. "What are you doing here? Why do you have a Keyblade?"

The red-eyed boy slashed another Shadow and replied, "I'm looking for Kairi. She wasn't at school so I'm going to check that islet in the horizon. As for my Twilight Kingdom Keyblade, I'm here to fight the Heartless."

"So… you're not from this world, are you?" Hono shook his head. "Well let's find Kairi together!" Hono nodded and the two of them jumped into a raft. They started to paddle over to the islet in hopes of finding Kairi.

A half an hour passed as the two Keybearers paddled to the islet when they reached the docks. Sora and Hono got out of the raft and walked onto the beach.

"Where do you think Kairi would be?" Hono asked.

"In a cave near that waterfall up near the forest." Sora pointed towards the secret spot. Suddenly Heartless appeared in front of the two Keybearers.

"Heh. Good guess, Sora!" Hono said as he sliced the whole group of Heartless in a matter of seconds. A dark smoke blocked Sora's view as Hono ran away. When the smoke cleared, he saw Hono's foot prints embedded in the sand. Sora followed him towards the secret spot.

Sora hurried down the tunnel and almost hit his head on a root that penetrated from the roof of the cave. The Keyblade Master stopped in his tracks as he saw Kairi lying on the ground unconscious. Hono stood facing near the end of the cave and Sora noticed a magical entity known as a Keyhole. A Keyhole was the gateway to the heart of a world. The hearts of all the worlds all connect together and allow Sora to travel to them. Hono turned around.

"Heh, you don't deserve to be the Keyblade Master; you can't even seal your own world from the darkness." He walked towards Kairi and attempted to pick her up. Sora ran forward and pointed his Keyblade at Hono's head.

"Leave… her alone…" he growled at the scoundrel. "You BASTARD! You're the one who brought her here! I realized that now! What do you want with Kairi?"

"My employer needs her." Hono spun around and slashed at Sora's legs, but he back flipped away from the arc of the blade's range and rushed forward. He sliced at Hono with all his strength and pushed him into a corner and punched him in the face five times causing a black eye and a nose bleed. Hono countered by kneeing Sora in his gut and pushed him down and ran off. Sora struggled to get on his feet again. He turned to Kairi's unconscious body and picked her up. Sora carried her out of the secret spot and brought her to his house.

Sora sat next to Kairi's side waiting for her to wake up. He waited all afternoon for her to come around and now it was midnight. He thought to himself, 'What if I'm not good enough to be the Keyblade Master? Maybe Hono was right…' he sighed deeply and took a great breath in.

_In you and I there's a new land_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now._

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing._

_In you and I there's a new land_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now._

_My heart's a battleground._

_You showed me, how to see that nothing_

_Is whole and nothing is broken._

_In you and I there's a new land_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_What's left of me_

_What's left of me now._

_My fears and lies_

_Melt away._

He sang to her and began to feel drowsy. His eyelids felt heavy.

"You have a beautiful singing voice, Sora…" Kairi whispered.

"Uh, Kairi, you're awake!"

"Yeah," she winced in pain and grabbed the back of her head. "I can't believe Hono tricked me like that."

"He wanted to kidnap you. He said he was hired by someone."

"I guess I haven't gotten any stronger from being taught by you and Riku."

"Don't say that, you have.

Kairi smiled gently at Sora. "Thank you."

The next morning, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy stood in front of their Gummi Ship and were being seen off by Sora's mother. "Are you sure that you have everything you need to go on your new journey?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Mom! We'll come back every once and a while and check up on the island, okay?" Sora said with confidence.

She gave a sad smile and ran towards her son and embraced him. He did the same thing and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Make me and your father proud, Sora…" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. The mother and son let each other go and smiled at back each other. Sora gave a nod to ensure he would bring honor to his family. He waved good bye and ran into the Gummi Ship and the others waved and said their farewells and boarded the ship. The Gummi Ship lifted off the ground and hovered for a few seconds before flying off into the atmosphere. Aiko just stood there and continued to smile as tears trickled down her face.


	8. Chapter 7: Disney Castle

**Chapter Seven**

**Disney Castle**

Sora sat in his seat fast asleep snoring and Kairi could only laugh at the nose bubble that kept shrinking and growing each time he breathed. She turned to look out the cockpit window and watched as stars and moons flew past the Gummi Ship. Riku, Donald, and Goofy paid most of their attention in front of themselves in case Heartless ships appeared. So far that day, nothing showed up on radar.

"BANG!"

"What was that?" Sora woke up with a fright as it sounded as if he said it as one whole word.

"Dunno." Riku replied.

"Was it a meteor?" Kairi asked Donald.

"No," he answered. "It came from the cargo hold."

"I'm up anyways, I'll go check it." Sora announced.

"We'll all come and look with ya." Goofy said. Donald set the Gummi Ship to auto-pilot and they all stepped onto the elevator. They walked down the hall to the third door on the left. Sora and Riku took out their Keyblades while Donald and Goofy took out their staff and shield.

"Who's there?" Donald shouted into the cargo hold.

"Tidus, quit movin' n' take it like a man!" Wakka yelled aiming his blitzball at the spiky blonde's head. A girl with neck-length brown hair and wearing a yellow dress giggled as she watched the oldest of the three try and hit the second youngest.

"You have to be quicker than me to actually hit me, Wakka!" Tidus teased. He turned and noticed an angered Sora, Riku, and Donald. He gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, uh… hey man." Wakka tried to play cool, but he was just too nervous.

"Can I go and talk to Kairi?" the girl asked.

"I'm over here Selphie!" Kairi waved over at her. The girl waved back and got up off the floor and walked out of the hall with Kairi and Goofy.

"You think they're gonna get it pretty rough, Kairi?" Selphie asked as the door shut behind Sora, Donald, and Riku. "They looked pretty mad."

"They will, but then they'll just laugh about it afterwards." There was a bunch of loud sounds coming from the cargo hold right after she said that.

"Uh… maybe we should check up 'em." Goofy suggested. Kairi and Selphie nodded at him. The three tip toed quietly over to the door and opened it slightly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU THREE ARE DOING ON HERE?"

"We wanted to see what other worlds looked like."

"SO YOU JUST STOW AWAY? YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED!"

"We didn't know, ya?"

"THIS IS MEDDLING SORA! WE SHOULD JUST SEND 'EM BACK TO WHERE THEY BELONG!

Kairi, Selphie, and Goofy couldn't help, but laugh at the five of them. They stared at the three in the doorway and stared back at each other and started laughing all together. They stopped laughing after three minutes and wiped the tears that were dripping down from all the laughing.

"Well, it's too late to bring them back." Sora told Donald.

"Alright, you can come, but no more meddling!" Tidus and Wakka gave a salute to the Court Wizard and didn't do anymore searching on the ship.

The Gummi Ship flew to a white and blue castle with stars one the steeples. There was a beautiful hedge garden with sculptures of a band. In the middle was a miniature castle and a cobblestone path that led to the entrance hall of the castle. The ship hovered in the air for a few seconds and floated down into the hangar.

After exiting the ship, Donald looked around with caution looking out for Heartless. He ran off with his staff in hand ready to take anything that got in his path.

"DONALD!" Sora and Goofy shouted back to their friend, but he didn't come back. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Goofy took out their weapons, but stopped right in their tracks.

"Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie don't have any weapons to fight the Heartless with." Kairi told them.

"You're right," Riku replied. "If they don't have weapons they're sitting ducks for the Heartless."

"Ah, don't worry!" Goofy interrupted. "I found a sword and uh… um… whatchamacallems over here!" He was holding a long sword and nunchaku. The long sword had a red blade and a silver lining around the sharp edge. The nunchaku was two white staffs chained together. One of them had a yellow crescent moon; the other had a yellow star. Tidus grabbed the sword while Selphie took the nunchaku. They walked out of the docking bay.

They walked onto the courtyard and saw Donald and two mages fighting of Shadows and another type of Heartless. They were a little bit taller than the Shadows, but had the Heartless emblem on their chests. Their heads were encased in a metal helmet and had sharp red fingernails. These Heartless were known as Soldiers. The mages helping Donald wore black robes and wielded wooden staffs. They were having a bit of trouble.

"Okay guys, let's move in!" Sora shouted. They all rushed in and attacked. Sora slashed through a few Shadows and kicked a Soldier before it scratched Donald's back. The duck jumped in surprise and looked up at Sora. They turned back to the Heartless and started to attack. Riku sent a Dark Fire at one Soldier and relentlessly slashed five more Heartless. Kairi cut through a Shadow, but three Soldiers jumped onto her back and knocked her down. They got off of her and she quickly got up. A Soldier was about to do a spinning kick, but Kairi dashed at it at high speed and cut it in half. She attacked the two other Heartless and looked for anymore.

Donald cast a Blizzard spell and froze two Soldiers and five Shadows and knocked another Shadow over to Goofy. Goofy threw his shield at it in midair and destroyed it. He grabbed the shield, did a flip in the air and fell to the ground crushed a Soldier underneath it. Tidus ran around aimlessly slicing Heartless while Wakka threw his blitzball at three other Heartless and hit them all with one shot. Selphie swung her nunchaku and knock multiple Heartless away from her. She screwed the two end of the nunchaku together and spun the staff around and cut through four Heartless and bashed the remaining Heartless in one fell swoop.

"Master Donald, thank you for your assistance. We'll stay here and keep a look out for Heartless." One of the mages said.

"Okay, we'll be headed for the throne room now, c'mon guys!" Donald said as he walked towards the entrance. Sora and the others followed.

They were about to enter the throne room. Two Heartless appeared and surrounded them. They were fat and wore a spike helm and broken chain shackle cuffs on their wrists. They had weird smiles on their faces. They were known as Large Bodies.

"Oh great, we have more company!" Sora complained.

One of the Heartless suddenly fell flat on its face. A dog-like person slashed it in the back and carried a shield as well. He wore a knight's helm and gauntlets. He ran at the second Large Body and leapt into the air. He cut the face of the Heartless and thrust his shield into the face and it disappeared. The first one disappeared as well.

"Well, two more down!" his voice sounded like he was in his late teens. He turned around and looked at the others. "Oh hi Dad, hi Donald!"

"Hiya Max!" Goofy replied. "You sure have been training while I was away."

"Yep! I have to if I want to be your successor! Are those the Keybearers?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Sora said. "I'm Sora."

"My name's Riku." Riku introduced himself.

"I'm Kairi." She did the same.

"We aren't Keybearers, but we're friends with them. I'm Tidus. Those two are Wakka and Selphie." Tidus introduced himself and his closest friends.

"Nice to meet you all. The name's Max, I'm Goofy's son." Max introduced himself.

"Well, should we check on the King and Queen?" Sora suggested.

"Let's go!" Donald replied. He knocked on the giant door and waited. A small door opened up and they proceeded into the throne room. There was a female duck in a purple gown and two mice. The female mouse wore a pink dress and had big round ears. She was the queen of Disney Castle, Minnie Mouse. The male mouse wore a red jacket, white gloves, and big yellow shoes and had big round ears as well. He was the king of Disney Castle and a Keybearer, Mickey Mouse.

"You're Majesty! We're back!" Donald announced.

"That's great! I'm glad you six could make…" Mickey got a confused look on his face. "Are those other three Keybearers?"

"No they're just stowaways, your Majesty!" Sora explained.

"Well, anyways I called you all here because I got a letter from someone named Wise Guy. He says he knows what's been goin' on lately. Maleficent is up to no good of course and she has more assistance this time than the last two."

"Well, where do we go to find Wise Guy?" Riku asked.

"He wrote that he is residing in Radiant Garden." Minnie told them.

"Okay, when do we leave?" Riku got a serious look in his eyes. Mickey knew that something was up, but thought it was best not to have him go into details.

"We leave as soon as we can!"

"Well then, I guess that's never." A loud boisterous laugh could be heard throughout the throne room. A vortex of darkness rose up from the ground and out walked Maleficent's two most trusted servents.

"Pete! Mortimer!" Mickey shouted.

"Who's Mortimer?" Kairi asked Minnie.

"He used to be the King's Royal Advisor, but one day he just disappeared." She answered.

"Well, I went on a little vacation in the darkness, that's all." Mortimer said. "And while I was on it I realized that this kingdom would be perfect if I were the king. Ha cha cha!" He started laughing.

"Not if we can help it!" Sora shouted. Sora, Riku, and Kairi ran over to where Pete and Mortimer were. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy did the same.

"Oh… Be careful!" cried the queen.

A brilliant flash of light shone in the King's hand. It was a Kingdom Key Keyblade that had a gold blade and silver hand guards. Mortimer followed suit and summoned a Keyblade of his own. The blade looked like a spinal column and a dragon skull at the top. The hand guards were black and red. Unlike the other Keyblades, his had no keychain on it. It was known as the Fatal Crest Keyblade.

Sora slipped around to Pete's back and smacked him over towards Riku. He grabbed Pete's arm and spun him in the air and threw him to the ground. Kairi jumped at Pete, but he rolled away and threw a handful of firecrackers at her and exploded right in front of her feet. Sora and Riku tripped Pete and sent him sliding across the floor. Kairi jumped onto Pete's back and used her Keyblade as a steering mechanism and made him slide into a wall head first.

King Mickey parried all of Mortimer's attacks and Mortimer parried the king's. Donald pointed his staff at the tall mouse and shot off a Fire spell. Mortimer swung and sent the fireball flying towards Goofy and knocked to the ground. Mickey jumped up and smacked Mortimer in the side and sent him flying, but he regained balance and landed on his feet. Mortimer felt himself being held back. Sora and Riku had grabbed his arms. Mickey ran at his former advisor and hit him on the head. Mortimer staggered and Pete got up and shook his head and regained his balance.

"Oh! You haven't seen the last of us!" Pete raised a fist at them and retreated.

"Yeah, especially since we've got the power to control the Nobodies!" Mortimer added and retreated as well.

Sora chuckled as he watched the two buffoons run away and brushed his thumb against his nose and grinned. Kairi jumped for joy and giggled. Riku stood and watched them run away. Donald and Goofy jumped up and down over and over seeing that they had won. Mickey stared into space and thought to himself. How could Mortimer have gotten a Keyblade? He suddenly lost his train of thought as a bright light shown from his throne. A beam went up and revealed a Keyhole. Mickey raised his Keyblade and a beam of light flew out of the tip and went into the Keyhole. A click could be heard throughout the entire throne room. Sora couldn't help but think about Hono and thought of his revenge.

"Your Majesty!" a knight ran into the throne room and came to a halt and saluted. "The Heartless have disappeared and there are no signs of them left."

"Great! Keep a good eye out though, we are going to leave for awhile and I want the kingdom safe from Maleficent."

"Yes sir!"

'The Nobodies… they still exist? I thought they disappeared alongside Xemnas.' Sora thought to himself.


	9. Filler 1: Enter Orochimaru and Dante

**Filler Chapter One**

**Enter Orochimaru and Dante**

Zexion stood near the center of a dark and drab throne room. There was great hole in the middle of the room with a swirling green vortex with spirits spiraling downwards. Hades was creating a giant fireball. Zexion just looked on in quiet anticipation waiting for Hades to throw the flame into the vortex. Only then could he finally carry out the plans Xemnas gave to him.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Hades exclaimed with a sinister grin. He threw his arms down and launched the fireball into the abyss. When it hit the center of the vortex a thick black smoke rose out and hindered their vision. As the smoke cleared, Zexion closed his eyes and let out a solemn sigh. "Eh, no need to thank me. Oh, alright, you can thank me a little." Hades insisted arrogantly.

"It didn't work, Lord Hades." The God of the Death looked at him in confusion and stared as the smoke cleared completely. There were no people standing around the hole. "You did your best. Perhaps… there is no way to resurrect a Nobody." Zexion explained comforted the god even though he wasn't sad or angered.

"B-b-b-but… How could this happen. I thought a fireball of that magnitude would surely bring a few of them back." After saying that, a fat pink demon and a skinny blue demon ran into Hades' chamber. Each of them had a pointed tail and a pair of horns on top of their heads. Hades' loyal servants, Pain and Panic.

"Your most foul Excellency, there's someone here to see you." Pain announced.

"He seems even scarier than you in every way." Panic added.

"Can't you see that I am BUSY?" Hades' flame on his head turned yellow and orange and his blue skin turned red. "Tell to come back another time."

The two demons saluted and quickly ran out of the chamber. A few minutes later, a crash came through the ceiling. Pain and Panic landed right in front of Hades. "I thought I told you to tell the person to leave!"

"Hehheheheheh." A sinister laugh could be heard from down the entrance of the chamber. "You don't put up much of a challenge, do you?" The voice had a snake-like pitch to it. Hades waited anxiously for the unwelcome visitor to walk in.

Zexion heard something by the big window that showed the entire Underworld. "Lord Hades, over there." Hades turned around and the visitor stood on the window sill with perfect balance. He had jet black hair, yellow eyes that stared at the two like a snake at its prey, and skin as white as a ghost. He wore a black undershirt, baggy black pants, a tan tunic, a purple sash tied around his waist, and a pair of sandals that also looked like boots.

"Hmhmhmhahahaha… Looks like you two could use some help."

"What would you know about bringing back the dead? Who are you?" Hades asked.

"My name is Orochimaru. And I seem to know quite a bit more about resurrection than you, the God of the Dead." Hades started to growl in anger. There was no mortal who could bring people back.

"So… Orochimaru. You say you know how to bring back the dead? Can you bring back Nobodies?" Zexion asked curiously.

"Of course! Anything that used to live." Orochimaru snapped his fingers and four men walked in with eleven people. They all were tied up blindfolded. The snake-like man pointed down at the abyss and the four men nodded. They pushed the people into the vortex. They disappeared out of sight and Orochimaru just grinned with pleasure. He made three hand signs and clapped his hands together.

"Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation!!" he shouted. Ten headstones appeared around the hole of the vortex. Suddenly ten people appeared in front of the headstones. There were nine men and one woman and they all wore black coats with hoods on them. There was a man with black and gray hair tied into a ponytail and an eye patch over where his right eye would be. Another with long black hair tied into dreadlocks and big sideburns. The third man was a little older than the others that had long dirty blonde hair and green eyes. The fourth man was big and muscular and had spiky red hair and blue eyes. The fifth man had yellow eyes, long spiky blue hair, and an X-shaped scar between his eyes. The sixth man seemed way younger than the others. He had spiky crimson hair, two marks below his eyes, and lime green eyes. The seventh man had blonde hair and a beard and a few piercings on his left ear and light blue eyes. The eighth man had long spiky pink hair and blue eyes. The girl had short blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Two strands of hair stood up on her head like antennae. A brunette with a mullet and ocean blue eyes rose from his grave.

"Why aren't they moving?" Hades asked.

"They're like puppets." Orochimaru replied.

"Meaning they need their souls, right?" Zexion asked.

"We can get them right now." Said a sultry feminine voice. A young woman with dark brunette hair and a dress that revealed the top part of her breasts with a red snake tattoo walked into the chamber. Next to her was a small and chubby man that was bald and had no pupils waddled in by her side with an unintelligent smile on his face.

"What's with all the intrusions today?" Hades thought out loud.

"Ah, Lust. Gluttony. Glad to see you made it." Orochimaru greeted. "Do you have the Stones?"

"They aren't complete, but they're good enough to recover souls." Lust put the Stones on the ground. Orochimaru crouched down and clapped his hands together and electricity crackled. The woman looked with a pleased look on her face and her purple eyes with slit pupils showed it as well. After a few minutes, the remaining members of Organization XIII started to move.

"Xigbar. Xaldin. Vexen. Lexaeus. Saïx. Axel. Luxord. Marluxia. Larxene. Welcome back to existence." Zexion greeted with a smirk.

"What the hell? I'm not going to cooperate with you freaks!" Axel shouted. His face suddenly turned shocked. Zexion took out a small statue of the red head.

"It doesn't matter what you say, you're my special guardian, Axel." Zexion started grinning. "It's a shame we couldn't bring back Xemnas, but we must get back to business. We're going to bring all worlds to darkness. It doesn't matter if we become complete or not. As long as we destroy Sora and his friends, we will continue to exist."


	10. Filler 2: The Remnant and the Sannin

**Filler Chapter Two**

**The Remnant and the Sannin:**

**Kadaj vs. Orochimaru!**

Zexion and Hades walked through a dark corridor into the Castle That Never Was. They could hear Maleficent yelling at Pete and Mortimer, but they know that they failed a mission. The two entered and saw the old steamboat captain jump into the scrawny mouse's arms and made him land on his butt. Hades started cackling and slapped Zexion on the back. The Cloaked Schemer ignored him and proceeded towards Maleficent.

"What is it?" she coldly asked.

"We've succeeded in resurrecting ten out of eleven members of Organization XIII." he said nonchalantly. The remaining members appeared and stood before the witch.

Maleficent grinned. "Really? Very good Hades." Zexion closed his eyes.

"Humph, that's the best guess you have?" Orochimaru walked out from behind a pillar. He had a smirk on his face like always. His snake-like eyes ignored everyone else in the room and only focused on Maleficent.

"Orochimaru, you restored these Nobodies?"

"Partly; Dante used some incomplete Philosopher Stones to get their souls back. The extra stone that could have brought back Xemnas helped greatly." He then turned his attention to Hades. "It's amazing how a Forbidden Jutsu is more powerful than a God's power: especially one that's known as the Lord of the Dead." Hades gritted his teeth while he had his back turned from Orochimaru.

Saïx stepped forward and turned his head up to Maleficent. "We've had our differences in the past, but now we share the same goal: destroy Sora and Roxas. Am I right?"

"Indeed you are." Maleficent commented.

Orochimaru noticed Larxene, the only female member of the Organization. She had a look in his eyes. He walked up to her. "My you're quite the beautiful kunoichi aren't you?" Orochimaru complimented.

She smirked and summoned four kunai knives. Larxene raised her arm and brought the weapons up to his neck. Orochimaru didn't flinch and continued to smile at her. "Amazing that you figured out I used to be a ninja when I was complete."

"I have a request; would you be willing to work along side me to conquer a certain village?"

"Depends, which village is it?"

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves." Orochimaru answered.

"It's a deal then. Hope to start working soon!" She said enthusiastically with a sadistic smile on her face. She suddenly saw a tsouba blade near her new partner's neck. It was the young man with silver hair and an angel wing.

"I wish to challenge you, snake freak." He said mockingly. Orochimaru could only help but chuckle at the boy.

A big grin came upon his face and he swiftly extended his leg out and kicked the silver haired man in the gut and made him double over. "I don't know… You don't seem like a good match." Orochimaru lifted his head up. "I wonder if my Grass Halberd is more powerful than that sword of yours." He opened his mouth and a dark green snake slithered from out of his mouth. The serpent opened up its mouth and a jian-like sword came out of it and Orochimaru grabbed its handle as it dropped. He twirled it around so he could get a better grip. He brought the blade up to his face and licked the sword with his long pointed tongue.

"This should be fun! I'm Kadaj."

"Orochimaru, I can't help but think we've met before."

"I'd remember a name like that if I had met you before. That and you'd be dead!" Orochimaru rushed forward and thrust his sword at Kadaj. The remnant sidestepped and swung fiercely at Orochimaru's head. With each blow each swordsman took at each other, Orochimaru's smile grew bigger to see his opponent fighting back with as much effort as he put in his attacks.

Orochimaru let go of his Grass Halberd and it emitted an eerie blue aura. He made five different hand signs and let his arms out. "Striking Shadow Snakes!" Five snakes came out of both Orochimaru's wrists and they flew at Kadaj. They snapped at him, but Kadaj disappeared in a burst of black feathers. The one-winged man appeared behind Orochimaru and sliced him in half. As he smiled in his glory, his eyes widened as he saw the Sannin's body melt into a puddle of mud. "Surprised?" Orochimaru's voice rang out behind Kadaj.

'It's strange, though," Orochimaru thought. 'He has an uncanny likeness to Sephiroth and yet he isn't him. Could it be he's just a mere remnant of what Sephiroth is? Did he find a way to be immortal?'

"_You're quite the swordsman aren't you?" _Orochimaru spoke to a man with three black angel wings and long silver hair. He had turquoise eyes with slit pupils. In his hands he wielded a nodachi. He put the sword into a long sheath and looked upon Orochimaru.

"_You put up a good fight. The name's Sephiroth."_

"_Orochimaru; What is it that you seek, Sephiroth?"_

"_Darkness… from a certain person's heart. What about you; do you have a goal?"_

"_The destruction of my home and to learn the secrets of all worlds!"_

"_Then we share similar objectives. I hope we cross paths again… Orochimaru."_

"_Likewise, Sephiroth."_

'Of course, Kadaj is just a remnant of Sephiroth. This will be interesting.' Orochimaru thought to himself. "Now let us begin…" Orochimaru had a sadistic grin on his face. "…With our lives at stake!"

Kadaj's body just froze. In his head he saw himself being slashed numerous times by Orochimaru and at the final part, a kunai knife stabbed right into his head. He just stood there and gulped as he realized that it wasn't real. He composed himself and ran forward. Orochimaru went into a fighting position as well and parried the blow. Kadaj grabbed Orochimaru's arm with the Grass Halberd in it and brought him down and kneed him in the chest. Orochimaru gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him. Kadaj gave him a devious smile and kicked him away.

Orochimaru looked back up at Kadaj and thrust his sword into the ground. He raised his left sleeve and revealed many black marks on the forearm. He brought his right thumb up to his mouth. He licked his lips with a long, pointed tongue and bit down on it making it bleed. He slid the bloody thumb onto the marks and made five hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" From the marks the blood ran down and made a strange seal on the floor. From that seal came forth a giant brown snake with yellow eyes. It looked down at Kadaj as it flicked its long, forked tongue.

Kadaj leapt into the air and proceeded towards the giant snake. The snake lunged forward and opened its jaws. Kadaj brought his arm forward and stabbed his tsouba into the snake's throat and killed it. Orochimaru jumped off the snakes head and landed on the floor. Kadaj landed on the scaly carcass of the snake.

"You fought well, Kadaj!" Orochimaru stood up and turned to his opponent. "I respect great warriors that aren't even shinobi." The Grass Halberd disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You fought greatly as well," Kadaj replied. "Your reputation precedes you, sir." He looked upon his new rival with his Mako green cat eyes. Orochimaru looked back with his yellow snake eyes. They both smirked as Kadaj put his tsouba into its sheath.


	11. Chapter 8: Radiant Garden

**Chapter Eight**

**Radiant Garden**

A great citadel stood below the Gummi Ship as Sora and the others were landing in a docking bay. There were many different types of Gummi Ships and people moving about. Sora was thinking Cid would be around, but he couldn't find him with the crowds.

"Gawrsh, everything looks so peaceful here now!" Goofy commented. Everyone was staring out the window as well. Donald nodded in reply.

"I'm wondering how busy the Leon and the others are." Sora said. "Looks really crowded now. I know you guys will just hit it off with Leon and the others, Tidus."

"Cool, anyone there play blitzball?" he asked.

"Can you stop asking if Sora's friends play blitzball, Tidus?" Selphie answered.

"Sorry, I just want to see if blitzball is in other worlds." Everyone started laughing.

The Gummi Ship landed in an empty docking spot. The friends disembarked and started looking around. Sora noticed a mechanic working on a different ship. He walked over to the mechanic.

"Hi, do you know where I can find Cid?" he asked.

"He's on his break right now, sorry." The mechanic turned around and it turned out to be a girl about his age. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a button up shirt that was white with small blue stripes.

Sora started to rub the back of his head with embarrassment and laughed. The others came up and met the mechanic. "Oh, sorry, I mean, it's just that I've never met a female mechanic before." Kairi giggled and the others joined in as well, which made Sora feel even more embarrassed.

"That's all right, not many people are used to seeing female gearheads." She gave them all a gentle smile. "My names Winry Rockbell, what are your names?"

"I'm Sora; Cid and I are friends."

"Name's Riku. I've never really met him before, but he seems nice." He introduced himself and the others followed up.

"My name is Kairi. I've only met Cid once and was really kind."

"I'm Mickey Mouse; I'm king of Disney Castle and friends with Cid and the other restoration committee.

"Donald Duck! I'm Cid's friend, too."

"The name's Goofy! Same here for me."

"I'm Tidus and these are my friends Wakka and Selphie." He pointed at them in the wrong order. Winry giggled as Tidus realized what he did. He began to blush.

"Well, well, look who we've got here! It's Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and the King!" a gruff voice spoke up. It was a man with short, spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue sleeveless t-shirt and black jeans and had a cigarette burning in his mouth.

"Cid, great to see you again!" Sora cheered. "This is Riku, the friend I was looking for before, and these three are Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka, they're from the world I'm from."

"Well nice to meet you all!" They all nodded to show that they acknowledged him. "Kairi! Well aren't you looking like a dozen… roses. Ah, shit! I thought I forgot something at the store! I wanted to get Shera and nice bouquet of roses." He started to shout.

"I'd be willing to get them for you, sir." Winry announced.

"That's sweet of you, Winry, but we've got a bunch of work to do today."

"Hey Cid? Where are Leon and the others? We'd like to see them." Mickey asked.

"Oh those guys are talking to Master Ansem! The Restoration will soon be finished."

When Sora heard Cid say the name 'Ansem,' he knew it was Ansem the Wise, a former king of Radiant Garden. "What!?" Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi exclaimed in unison. "Ansem the Wise is still alive?"

"Yeah, he came back just three months ago and we decided he should rule over Radiant Garden again." Mickey gave a silent sigh. Donald and Goofy looked at each other in surprise. Sora grinned and started heading to Ansem's study. The other stayed behind and said their farewells.

Sora hurried up through the halls to see his friends and meet an old ally who helped saved to worlds from darkness. He could finally show his appreciation to the man who helped defeat Organization XIII.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!!!" A boy's voice could be heard from around the corner. Sora slid two feet across the floor and felt people bump into his back and they all fell to the floor. They looked up and noticed a huge suit of armor standing with two people with blond hair. The older one had spiky hair, blue eyes and wore a dark blue shirt and black jeans. He also wore a long black sleeve on his left arm and was connected to a shoulder pad that had a wolf insignia. He had the same insignia as an earring in his left ear. The younger blond had golden eyes and his hair tied back in a braided ponytail. He wore a black outfit underneath a long red jacket that had a crucified snake with a crown above it and angel wings on the back of the snake. He also wore a pair of white gloves. He looked really angry with the young adult. "I AM NOT A SMALLFRY!!!"

"Well quit acting like one and start acting more like a World Alchemist." The young man clapped his gloved hands together and a blade ripped through the right glove. He charged at the adult.

"Ed, don't do it!" the suit of armor reached out to try to hold him back, but didn't reach in time.

"Did that suit of armor just speak?" Donald asked Wakka.

"Ya it did. Amazing, that looked like one of those suits of armor in old horror movies that would follow you and when you look back, it up against the wall again." Wakka said.

The adult took out a huge sword and blocked the arm blade and pushed him back with his sword. The suit of armor caught the short boy in his arms.

"Are you okay, Brother?"

"I'm fine, Al. Look, you might not know it, but Human Alchemy is too dangerous and forbidden. You want to end up like me or my younger brother?!" He became aggravated.

"Whatever, Shorty." The man looked at the kid with disgust.

"WHAT!? LET ME AT 'IM, AL, LET ME AT 'IM!!!" The young Alchemist's brother carried him off and held him back and left the castle.

"Hey, Cloud, um… What's up?" Sora asked. The man turned away and walked off. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked on as their friend just ignored them. Kairi looked at Sora as he tilted his head down and looked down at the floor in sadness. She reached out and held his hand. He looked back at her and slightly smiled.

"Let's go see Ansem and the others." Riku suggested and they all head down the long corridor to Ansem's study.


	12. Opening 1

This opening would show from Chapters One to Chapter 9. Then the opening will be replaced  
with a new one.

Song:Passion or Sanctuary opening (Doesn't matter which)

Song begins

(Sora, Riku, and Kairi are sitting on the tree in their usual spot and  
looking out into the horizon. Sora looks at the two with a huge grin and  
they nod at him. They all jump off the tree and the screen goes white and  
the logo comes up.)

Omoidaseba haruka haruka  
Mirai wa doko made mo kagayaiteta  
Kirei na aozora no shita de  
Bokura wa sukoshi dake obiete ita

_In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight.  
My sanctuary. My sanctuary Yeah.  
Where fears and lies melt away.  
Music inside.  
What's left of me.  
What's left of me now._

(Sora, Riku, and Kairi are know holding their Keyblades and going down the  
crossroads that you see in Chain of Memories. Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Tidus,  
Selphie, and Wakka now show up and follow beside them. Sora looks up at the  
sky and looks at the clouds.)

Natsukashii iro ni mado ga somaru

_I watch you fast asleep,  
all I fear means nothing._

(Scenes like Sora reuniting with his friends, Xemnas' defeat, and Sora and  
Riku returning home are shown.)

Mae wo muitereba  
Mata aemasu ka  
Mirai wa doko e demo tsudzuite iru n' da  
Ooki na kanban no shita de  
Jidai no utsuroi wo mite itai na

_In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight.  
My sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah.  
Where fears and lies melt away.  
Music inside.  
What's left of me.  
What's left of me._

(All of the characters that were in the Disney Castle chapter are shown  
briefly. Then in a forested area the group is fighting Heartless. After  
defeating the Heartless, the wisps of black smoke consume them and the  
screen turns black.)

My heart is a battleground

_My heart is a battleground_

(Wise Guy's silouette((?)) is shown and Hono then replaces him. Then  
Maleficent blocks the view of him and then Hades, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Yzma,  
Ultimecia, Seymour, Dante, Orochimaru, Pete, and Mortimer appear beside her.  
Then it's a quick fight between Sora and Hono.)

Nido to aenu  
Hito ni basho ni  
Mado wo akeru

_You show me how to see,  
that nothing is whole and nothing is broken,_

(The gummi ships interior is shown and Sora is looking out of it and looking  
through the back side.)

Omoidaseba haruka haruka  
Mirai wa doko made mo kagayaiteta  
Kirei na aozora no shita de  
Bokura wa itsumademo nemutte ita

_In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight.  
My sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah.  
Where fears and lies melt away.  
Music inside.  
What's left of me.  
What's left of me now._

(On the Destiny Islands, Aikp, Sora's mother, is looking up in the sky at  
the direction Sora and the others left in. She takes out a picture of  
herself, Sora, and his father.)

My fears...  
My lies...  
Aozora no shita de

_My fears... My lies... Melt away._

(Sora takes out a copy of the same picture, but the area where is father  
would be is ripped off. Kairi puts her hand on his shoulder and smiles at  
him. Sora grins and puts the picture away. Then Square-Enix and TV Tokyo are  
shown.)


	13. Chapter Nine: Ansem the Wise

**Chapter Nine**

**Ansem the Wise:**

**The Rightful King of Radian Garden**

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the others were walking down the hall they thought led to Ansem's study. They were following the two brothers that were with Cloud earlier. Ed stopped and turned around angrily.

"What do you what?" he asked arrogantly.

"Brother!" Al looked down at his older brother in surprise.

Ed sighed. "Sorry, can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, could ya tell us where we can find Ansem's study? We need t'see him!" Mickey spoke up.

The short alchemist looked at every single one of them and then put his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Why do _you_ need to see him?"

"Look, we helped him defeat Organization XIII a few months back! We heard he was still alive." Sora replied.

"Oh, you must be Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey! Glad to meet you! My name is Edward Elric; a State Alchemist from Traverse Town. This is my younger brother, Alphonse."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" the suit of armor greeted. Tidus and Wakka were shaking seeing the suit of armor. It almost seemed as if it were alive.

"My name's Selphie and those two are Tidus and Wakka." She introduced herself and her friends. The two just stood there with their teeth chattering. "They're just afraid of you brother, Eddy. Don't mind them."

"Do NOT call me Eddy!" Started to blush and acknowledged it. "Well, anyways, now that we've gotten the introductions here done with, I'll take you guys to see Master Ansem."

Sora still couldn't believe. For the past few months he thought that the king was killed trying to convert Kingdom Hearts into data. 'Finally, we'll get the truth!'

They all stopped in front of a door. Ed turned around and faced the others. "I'll go let him know you guys have arrived." He told. "Wait right there!" Ed and Al entered Ansem's study and shut the door. After a few minutes, the door opened up. "Alright, you can come in now!" Everyone entered the study and looked at all the books and canisters that contained various chemicals. Sora noticed a particular one labeled "RED WATER." 'What could that be?' he thought.

"Ah! Everyone! I am glad you have made it here safely and in such short notice." A kind old voice said to them. Out of an aisle of books a man in a white lab coat, and a purple scarf walked into the room. Everybody's eyes widened as they saw the man. He had a dark tan, long silver hair, and amber eyes. The voice matched the man they were hoping to see, but the appearance was not expected.

"Ansem the Wise, is it really you?" Mickey asked.

"Yes, it is I."

"But, why do you look like Xehanort's Heartless?" Riku questioned the old king. His eyes showed he was frightened. 'I don't think I want to know why.' He said to himself.

"It was young Edward here that made it possible."

"What!? How did he do it? He wasn't there." Donald was dumbfounded.

"I thought I would get some questions. I saved some of the debris from the explosion." Ansem grabbed a piece of metal off of his desk and handed it to Mickey. There was a strange kind of pattern. It was a circle with various circles, triangles, and runes inscribed on it.

"Oh, you had a Transmutation Circle on it!" Mickey figured it out.

"Trans…mutation Circle?" Kairi wondered.

"I'll clear it up for you!" Ed spoke up. "Transmutation Circles allow alchemists to perform Alchemy. They transmute different objects and replace them with something different with equal value. It is even possible to transmute a lesser metal, such as tin, into gold or silver."

"Gawrsh, sounds complicated." Goofy said.

"But, there is one thing I needed to get this body." Ansem started again. "I needed an incomplete Philosopher Stone, to transmute my dying body into this one. I chose the body Riku had at the time and this is why I look like I do now."

In a dark room, two teenagers stood before a man in a black and white coat. The hood was up, but two amber eyes pierced through the shadows of it. The two teens were about the same age. One was a boy and the other was a girl. They both wore black coats, boot, and gloves. Their eyes shone through the shadows of the hoods. The female had green eyes and the male had turquoise eyes.

"My apprentices…" the man spoke wearily. The two stood at attention.

"Yes, Lord Xemnas?" They asked in unison.

"Go to Hollow Bastion and find out any information you can. Dress so as not to draw attention to yourselves. This evening, attend the ball that Ansem the Wise is holding. Find out anything that may hinder my plans."

"But, Lord Xemnas… How would you know if there is a ball this evening?" The girl asked.

"That old fool always holds balls when something monumental occurs."

"Such as…?" The young man asked without much of a care.

"The restoration of Radiant Garden…"

The group heard laughing coming from the halls. Then five people walked into the study. The leader of the group was a young adult with short, spiky brown hair. He had a scar going down the bridge of his nose, a black leather jacket with fur on the collar, a white t-shirt underneath that, black jeans, and a silver lion pendant around his neck Cloud walked a bit behind him. He still had the look in his eyes that he was still pissed at Ed. Cid was talking to a man in a black outfit and red cape. A young adult female was walking beside Cloud looking at him with a concerned look in her eyes. She wore a black leather top, a black apron-like skirt that almost touched the floor in the back, and a pink ribbon on her arm. She had beautiful brown eyes, and long dark brown hair.

"Ah, the Restoration Committee!" Ansem looked at them all with a smile.

"Leon!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, hey guys!" he replied.

"Nice to see you guys again!" the woman waved at them.

"Hey Tifa!" Sora greeted. "Nice haircut, Leon!" He noticed that the gunblade wielder had shorter hair than the last time they met.

"Thanks, but just call me by my real name now." Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey looked at each other in question to see if they remembered Leon's real name. "It's Squall; Squall Leonhart."

Sora and the others started laughing nervously as they remembered it at the last second. Kairi, Riku, and the others just laughed.

"So," Goofy started up again. "Who's the fella with the cape?"

"The name's Vincent Valentine. I carry out various missions just like Hono."

"What!?" Sora and Donald shouted. "Hono?"

"Mr. Valentine, I wish you wouldn't reveal things that I was just about to get to."

"My apologies, Master Ansem." Vincent acknowledged in his raspy voice.

"Yes, you see… Hono is one of my agents that go to various worlds to complete missions that are to protect the World Order. But he is too rebellious. I was the one who sent him to your home, Sora, Riku, Kairi. He decided to complete the mission his way, so I am guessing he was attempting to kidnap Kairi, as Mr. Valentine has explained to me correctly, right?"

"Yeah, the bastard went and knocked her out and sealed the Keyhole in our world also." Riku added to the story.

Ansem closed his eyes in disappointment. "I thought as much, I should have kept him here, until after you all came. You see, I am Wise Guy. I used that codename to be able to not be recognized by hackers or the enemy."

"So, you didn't order Hono to kidnap me?" Ansem shook his head. Kairi thought to herself in anger. She just wanted to claw that jerk to make him pay for lying and causing harm to her.

"So, Le… I mean Squall, where's Yuffie? She's usually around with you guys isn't she?" Sora asked.

"She's on a mission to search this new world with her partners. She said their Gummi Ship crashed on that world and they're gonna be stuck there for awhile." Squall replied. Sora looked down in gloom. He missed Yuffie's cheerful demeanor and big smile. Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Kairi started to look down at the floor now.

"Hey, now stop that, all of you! This ain't no time to be all sad n' shit!" Everyone's eyes were now on Cid after he said that.

Tifa just shook it off. "What Cid's trying to say is 'Why not stay awhile and come to the ball tonight here in the castle?" She gave them kind smile.

Everyone nodded their heads and smiled. Sora looked over at Kairi and wondered if she'd be willing to dance with him.


	14. Filler 3: The Plot

**Filler Chapter Three**

**The Plot**

Zexion stood on a cliff overlooking the peaceful citadel of Radiant Garden. He looked down in anger to see the once desolate land becoming what it was named. He thought Hollow Bastion suited the _weak_ city better.

"So… this is where we nothings show those who are complete the errors of actually being?" Saïx queried. Along side of him, the other members of Organization XIII stood. Axel stood there emotionless with a blank expression in his eyes.

"Yes… This… is night we will show that fool Ansem how wrong he truly was after all these years. My only regret… is that we couldn't do this without Xemnas." Zexion replied. He turned around with his leering blue eyes staring at what his biding had brought him.

"But, isn't Roxas going to be at that ball?" Demyx questioned in kind of a dumb way.

"So are innocent people, Demmy," Larxene teased the ninth member. "Besides, I can't wait to show off what I can do for Sora. He doesn't remember a thing of what happened at Castle Oblivion, right?" She looked at Axel over at Axel.

He continued to stare blankly at nothing like a statue. "Yes…" he replied to his 'friend.'

"Perhaps Lady Luck has dealt us a good hand here. Wouldn't you agree?" Luxord conversed with Marluxia.

"Yes, all these years, our plans will finally come into fruition." He replied. Shortly after, a dark vortex opened up and Vexen walked out of it. "Ah, Vexen, how have the plans with Dante been going?"

"That woman is mad! She can't expect something as legendary as the Philosopher's Stone to just be manufactured, there should only be one in existence!" he answered bitterly.

"You were always about hearts and creating artificial beings with them." Lexaeus entered. "Alchemy can't be any different."

"Can't be any different!? It just so happens that Alchemy is just as dangerous a field of study as hearts for the reasons of Equal Exchange and the possible creation of Chimeras!"

"Eh, you're just bein' paranoid, Vexen!" Xigbar tried to comfort him with his surfer talk. "Besides, you're a smart person; you can figure things out if they go bad." Vexen just scowled when he heard that. He inched a bit to rush the Free Shooter, but Xaldin's arm blocked his path.

"There's no need to argue! We all have work that we must attend to, so we should all do what we must." Vexen calmed and went into deep thought. "Besides, it's only been a few days since Zexion has become the leader of the Organization." Zexion shut his eyes just waited.

"What about Riku and King Mickey?" Lexaeus brought up a very important thing that could change the plans. Zexion opened his eyes.

"We'll use the Nobodies to distract them." Zexion answered. "And like I said before we came here: 'We aren't here to fight the Keybearers; we are only here to show our existence.' Understood?"

**I know very short chapter, but I'll just leave it like this to keep you guessing... Please Read and Review!**


	15. Opening 2

**Opening II**

**Song Name: Melissa (FMA Opening Theme)**

Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo

Kanashimi no iki

no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo

tsuranuke

(A heart is spinning around with its ominous glow. The screen changes to a field with three Keyblades sticking out of the ground and the camera pans in on them. The Keyblades are the Kingdom Key of Light, Road to Dawn, and the Kingdom Key of Darkness. The screen then changes to the clock tower in Twilight Town. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are looking out to the horizon. Sora gives a big grin and rests his Keyblade on his shoulder. It then shows the KHIII logo.)

Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite Mayou

bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru  
Katawara no tori ga

habataita Doko ka hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na  
Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?  
Soshite

ichiban takai toko de okizari ni shite yasashisa kara

toozakete

(Sora is walking down the streets of Traverse Town and looks up at the bell tower. Riku is standing on the ledge and looks down to see Kairi at the entrance with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. The screen changes and Ed is standing near the entrance of the military base with Al by his side. Various big shots, including Mustang, walk up. The screen goes black and amber eyes open up and Himeno and Mury are standing side by side. Their dark hearts on their backs begin to show. Then a flash is seen and it shows Yaminakai, holding his Keyblade over his shoulder. The screen changes to the shopping district in Traverse Town showing Jay acting like the goof he is and Silent Bob smoking on a cigarette.)

Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo

Kanashimi no iki

no ne wo tometekure yo  
Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo

tsuranuke

(Hono, Hikari, and Yami are in a triangle formation and have their Keyblades ready. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are facing them on the other side. Ed and Al fight Heartless and Nobodies. The camera pans in on Envy, Gluttony, and Lust. The screen changes to J.D., Turk, Carla, Dr. Cox, and Elliot standing in front of Sacred Heart Hospital. The Janitor sneaks up behind J.D., taps him on the shoulder and scares the crap out of him.)

Tori wo yuuyami ni

miokutta Chi wo hau bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru  
Hane ga

hoshii to wa iwanai sa Semete chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni

naritai  
Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo  
Tabun kotae wa nai no darou Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai

you ni

(Ansem the Wise is sitting at his desk looking over documents. Vincent is standing on one of the castle's steeples and looks at the full moon. Cloud looks down into the Dark Depths with a sad look on his face. Squall is then shown leaning against a wall reading a letter. Then behind is head is a transparent version of Rinoa's head and then Leon's disappears. Rinoa grabs her necklace like she is missing something. The screen changes and shows Organization XIII showing off their weapons, except for Zexion who opens his eyes with his fist on his chin.)

Kimi no te de kagi wo kakete Tamerai nado nai

daro  
Machigatte mo Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni  
Saa

Jou no ochiru oto de owarasete

(Auron fights off multiple Heartless and Nobodies with the help of Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. Auron then uses Dragon Fang and flames come out of the ground and incinerate more of them. Seifer swings his new gunblade, while Fujin and Raijin come up to his side with a chakram and a weighted staff respectively in hand. Ultimecia shows up with Griever by her side. Vivi casts Thunder on a Guard Armor and Eiko summons Madeen. Zidane and Dagger join in and fight off Soldiers. Steiner slashes at a group of Shadows.)

Sukui no nai tamashii

wa nagasarete kieyuku  
Kieteyuku shunkan ni wazuka hikaru  
Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa

(Hayner fights off multiple Nobodies. Goofy smashed into a Dusk. Donald casts Blizzard on five Samurai. Mickey slashes many Creepers and flips multiple times. Sora and Hono lock blades once again and into a close-up of Sora's eyes. The irises turn yellow and the screen goes white and Square Enix, Disney, and TV Tokyo logos are shown.


	16. Chapter Ten: The Organization Returns!

**Chapter Ten**

**The Restoration Ball Crashed!**

**The Return of Organization XIII**

Sora walked through a moonlit corridor. He was wearing a black suit with a black bow tie around his neck.

'This is it. I'm going to find out if Kairi loves me. No turning back.' He approached the door and lifted his arm to open it, it slowly creaked open and Sora gulped slightly.

"SORA!" Two female voices screamed out to him. A cry of terror escaped his lips as he jerked backwards. He quickly turned around and noticed three small fairies, each of them very slender and beautiful. The middle one had long brown hair, but a red cloth and a hair band with angel wings tightening the hair so as to make it look like she had short hair. Her eyes were strange; her right eye was blue, while her left eye was green. She wore a white top that had a pink hood, an exotic earring that had a blue hair-like extension below one red bead and one yellow bead, a blue miniskirt with a dress-like accessory tied around it, and brown, knee-high boots with laces.

The fairy to the middle one's right had a big smile on her face. She had long blonde hair put into a long ponytail, two braids near her left temple, and green eyes with spiral pupils. A cloth headband was wrapped around her head. It was red at the top, then went to orange and faded to yellow near her face. She adorned a feather earring in each ear and a scarf made out of the same material as her headband and floated in midair which gave it the appearance of wings protruding from around her neck. She wore a yellow top that showed her midriff, two light brown sleeves, a brown miniskirt with two yellow ribbons on both sides of her hips, white stockings that went up to her thighs, and boots that were yellow at the feet and brown from the ankles up.

The last fairy had a more Gothic look about her. She had pale skin, crimson eyes, short timber wolf gray hair that went up and back down into bangs, and small sable wings on her back. She wore a black band around her neck, a black leather sash with a Gothic-style 'X' attached to it and a coal black tank top which showed about half of her midriff. She also wore long, black gloves, black shorts, a belt with a cartoonish skull buckle, black stockings that went up to her thighs, and tall black boots. She gazed at Sora with only her left eye open.

"Oh, you're the treasure hunters Donald, Goofy, and I met four months ago." The three of them smiled as he remembered them. Sora pointed out, "You never properly introduced yourselves you know."

"He's right! My name is Yuna." The brown-haired girl started first. She did an aerial back flip and crouched down still in midair. She brought her hands out and pointed her index fingers at Sora.

"I'm Rikku!" the cheerful blonde announced. "Yunnie's my older cousin." She flew backwards did a quick spin and struck a pose next to Yuna.

"The name's Paine." The quiet one was also bitter. She disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well she's no fun." Rikku whispered to her cousin. Yuna turned to her and started chatting with her. Sora was trying to figure out what they were talking about because both fairies were talking at the same time.

'Sorta reminds me of Selphie and Kairi.'  
"Why ya dressed up all stud-like?" Rikku asked with a sly look in her eyes. Sora started to turn red. "Oh, I get it! You're trying to impress a girl, aren't you?"

Sora's face became beat red.

"I gotta go, see ya!" He said quickly, as he opened the ballroom door, trying to get away from anymore embarrassing questions.

Sora looked at the ballroom in awe, it was extraordinary. It was white with blue heart motifs throughout the room. The chandelier above him was exquisitely made out of crystal and finely polished silver. On the other side of the room were two tall, glass doors that led to a balcony. It seemed to be big enough for a small group of people. Sora looked around for his friends through the sea of people. The chattering was at a low buzz as he searched, then, after a minute of searching, he found them. All four of them were wearing tuxedos as well. Riku had his undershirt untucked and his slacks were baggy enough to cover the top half of his dress shoes. Goofy and Mickey's tuxes had coattails on the jackets. Donald wasn't wearing any shoes or pants because of his webbed feet and huge lower body.

"Hey guys! Nice party, huh?" Sora went up to them through the mass of people.

"It's a bit crowded for my tastes." Riku replied. "Did you find Kairi around?"

"Not yet."

"Gawrsh, I'm sure she's just freshenin' up a bit before she gets here." Goofy assured the young Keyblader.

"Feeling nervous, Sora?" Donald squawked.

A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. "Of course not! Why would I be nervous?" Sora answered with a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his spiky head.

"Hi, Sora." Kairi's voice sounded behind him. He turned around and laid his eyes upon the lovely sight standing before him. A tight-fitting satin dress hugged her body down to her knees and a slit reached up the side to her mid-thigh. Her dainty feet were placed in shining open-toed red heels and her lips had a clear gloss that made them shine. Eyes of indigo stared back at Sora; who stood there with his mouth kind of slack. The only thing he could get out of his throat was, "Hi." He finally got his head straightened out. "You look amazing, Kairi."

She smiled gently back at him. "Thank you. You look great, too."

"Well, looks like you all made it." Everyone turned around when they heard Edward's voice as he and Alphonse walked towards them. They still thought it was a bit strange that Al was the younger brother, but was twice his older brother's height. "I don't really wanna be here, but we've gotta help Vincent protect Ansem. Sorry we can't spend more time with you."

"No problem. You probably won't have to do much, though." Riku answered.

"He's got a point, Brother." Al added with his voice reverberating inside the armor. Ed nonchalantly shoved his hands into his coat pockets and started walking off with a serious gleam in his eyes. "Brother! Aren't you going to say 'good bye' to them?" Edward ignored his brother and continued walking. Alphonse shrugged a bit which made his armor scratch against the different plates. "I'm sorry for his behavior; he must still be mad at Cloud." As Al went off after his brother, Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and together they walked out of the room and onto the outside balcony.

The view from the balcony was beautiful. The moon shone brightly in the cloudless night sky with twinkling stars. The landscape before them was littered with mountains and luminous nocturnal flowers. Sora and Kairi noticed another couple about their age standing near the left hand side of the platform. The girl wore a black satin dress that went down to her knees and showed her back. It had a black rose tattooed onto it with red thorns sprouting from it and grew out onto her arms and thighs. She had sea foam green eyes and brown hair that reached down to the top of the black rose. The boy with her had silver hair and blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with a zipped up black vest over it and black jeans. He had a white, red, purple, and blue flame on the back of the vest.  
Sora looked at Kairi, a shy smile was spread across her face and her eyes danced. His heart started to beat faster.

"So Sora," She started softly. "Are you having fun yet?"

After a couple of seconds, Sora replied, "Yeah, I guess." He folded his arms behind his head and leaned against the railing. "I'd much rather out fighting the baddies. I can't wait until this is over so I can go beat the crud outta some Shadows!" One of his trademark grins spread across his face.

Kairi looked slightly crestfallen, but recovered quickly. "Yeah…" She paused then took a deep, quick breath. "Sora…I…" Her voice trailed off.

He looked at her, concerned. "What?"

She shook her head.

"You…what?" He bent down to look at her downtrodden face.

"Nothing…" She muttered.

He let a small smile play on his lips. "Tell me."

She shook her head and wiped at her face.

'Oh crap, oh crap. She's crying! What'll I do?' Sora panicked internally.

"Kairi," he said softly "Kairi, tell me. What's wrong, Kairi…?" He grabbed her wrist lightly and pulled it away from her mouth.

In one sudden, quick movement Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora and buried her face in his chest. "I missed you too much when you're gone!" She sobbed, and hiccupped slightly.

Sora was dumbstruck. He just stared down at her brilliant red hair as it blew slightly in the faint wind. After regaining his ability to think, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close.

"You have no idea." He whispered into her hair.

This couldn't be happening…could it? Sora felt like he was going to cry as well, his throat closed up painfully and he bit his lip to hold back tears of joy. This was too much to take in at once.

Kairi pulled away and brushed her hair from her face. Her face was still down turned and the shining trails left by the tears glinted in the moon light. The couple behind them coughed to let the pair know they weren't alone. But Sora ignored it.

Kairi took a step back and wiped the tears from her face, then looked up at Sora. His left hand was still on her tiny waist as the right one was on her face.

"I missed you too much to bear." He smiled, leaning towards her slightly. Sora realized that Kairi's eyes weren't really purple at all, they were a deep blue. Her lips were shining along with the tear streaks on her cheeks. Their faces were mere inches apart and Sora closed his eyes to await the soft caress of her lips against his own.

'This is it…No turning back…'

"Whoa! Sora, I don't swing that way." said a gruff, laid back voice. Sora opened his eyes a saw the head of an enemy who supposedly faded back into darkness four months ago. He had black hair with a streak of gray in it and tied into a ponytail, a yellow left eye, and an eye patch over his right. His face had two scars; one where his right eye would be and the other going down his left cheek. Sora let out a scream and jumped back with Kairi. "Ah, was I interrupting the first kiss?"

The other couple on the balcony gawked at the turn of events.

"Xigbar!?" Sora exclaimed in shock. "How-"

"I wouldn't be standing around here if I were you." Xigbar interrupted. "You should be in the ballroom trying to save people." After saying that he disappeared. Sora panicked wondering how Xigbar survived their battle against each other. He, Donald, and Goofy saw him fade away.

'Are all the others still alive also? What about Axel?' he pondered quickly.

"An old friend of yours?" asked the silver-haired boy. The girl stood by his side looking serious.

"You could say that." Sora replied sarcastically. "I'm Sora and this is Kairi." he pointed to her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Himeno." The girl spoke with a quiet tone.

"And I'm Mury." The young man answered. "But we don't have time to waste here. That guy said we should be trying to save people in the ballroom." Sora nodded and the four of them rushed back inside. They shoved open the heavy glass doors and couldn't believe what they saw.

Blood was everywhere. Xigbar had shot three people, killing one instantly with a fatal shot in the heart. His bullets were giant crystal that shone a pale violet light. He grinned as he saw the other two fall to the ground clutching their arms.

Suddenly some of the ceiling fell to the floor. Sora looked up and saw the chandelier was being pulled down by some unknown force. A young boy about Sora's age leaped onto it and raised his arm to the light fixture's anchor. The chandelier broke off of the ceiling and fell to the ground, crushing a man underneath it. The chain stood up straight as if it were still connected to the ceiling. The young boy had short, unkempt, brunette hair, yellow eyes with slit pupils like a snake, and an evil grin that showed long incisors. He wore the same outfit as Xigbar, and the rest of the Organization, a black coat with silver tassels connected to a hood and a long zipper down the front, black gloves, and black shoes instead of boots like Xigbar.

Ansem the Wise was pushed into a wall by a creature with a wizard like hat and held two strange flasks that were shaped like the emblem on its chest. His long silver hair flowed over the front of his face. Suddenly, the temperature of the air around him was dropping. Ice began to encase his entire body except for his head.

Ed turned around to see what happened. "Ansem!" The young alchemist rushed over to free the king of Radiant Garden. Edward felt a sudden pain in his gut. A fist was pushing into it. He gasped as the air was knocked out of him and slumped to ground clutching his abdomen. He looked up to see who jabbed him. It was a man who wore the same outfit as Xigbar and the boy. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, a conniving smirk covered his face as he looked down at Ed.

"Little boys such as you shouldn't interfere with the affairs of scientists such as me and Ansem." He mocked in an intellectual voice.

Ed could finally breathe again. "What did you say!?" he shouted fiercely at the man as he tried to scramble to his feet.

"Edward, enough!" Ansem spoke up. "This is between the Organization and I. Why did you come, Even?"

"If you're so wise then you'd know that I go by Vexen." He curtly replied. "You shall see soon enough."

Squall looked around and noticed a glowing rose petal floating down from the air. It suddenly turned into a large scythe with a pink blade and a long green shaft. The scythe swooped around to take his head off, but the swordsman took out his gunblade and parried the blade. A cloaked figure appeared as the blades made contact. The young man had cherry blossom hair and hollow blue eyes. He smiled as he pushed off Squall's sword and landed a few feet away from him.

Flames engulfed a man and charred him to a flaming crisp. The flames expanded and revealed a man with spiky vermillion hair, lime green eyes with glazed over pupils, and two tattoo-like marks under the eyes. He showed no emotion on his face like all the others had. He was like an empty shell.

Lightning came out of the wires from the chandelier and struck another man nearby the flamed area. He let out of deafening scream as he was electrocuted to a blacked form of nothing. A foot stomped down and crushed the corpse into a fine ash. The foot belonged to a young woman with blonde hair with two antenna-like bangs going over the crown of her head and green eyes. She had a sadistic look in her eyes and an evil smile spread on her face as she giggled maniacally.

A huge gust of wind blew the balcony doors open. They shattered as they hit the walls where they were hinged to. The gust flew past Sora, Kairi, Himeno, and Mury. Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora to keep herself from being blown away. The wind flew towards a man and pushed him into the air and into one of the pillars. As he hit it, the pillar broke and sent the man flying into the wall. The man fell to the ground as limp as a wet noodle. The wind let up and another member of the Organization floated through the broken doorway and softly landed. He had long sable hair in dread knots, purple eyes, and long thick sideburns. His face stayed stoic and calm.

Another wind blew through the main doorway and tried to push Cloud away. He took out his sword, drove it into the ground, and knelt down to get leverage. Out of the doorway, wielding a claymore came a man with long and wild blue hair that spiked at the top. He rushed towards Cloud and brought his sword up. Cloud reacted quickly and brought his sword out of the ground and blocked the blow. He looked at his opponents face, a ragged 'X' shaped scar ran across the bridge of his nose and his eyes were all yellow. The eyes started to fade and showed the whites and his pupils. Some of his hair went down as he became calm and collected. Cloud noticed that the moon was behind the clouds as this happened.

One woman began to age suddenly. She started out as a beautiful woman. Wrinkles formed on her skin and she began to get thinner with each passing second. She began to falter and turned into dust. Her dress fell down and turned into a card of the woman. Her former appearance was depicted on the card. A man rose out of the dust of the woman. He had many piercings on both ears, bleached blonde hair with a beard, and hollow blue eyes. He smirked as her bent down and picked up the card.

A man was crushed as the floor beneath him flipped over. In the crater was a huge brute that had spiked dark orange hair and cold blue eyes. He wielded a tomahawk-like weapon in his right hand. His face looked like it was made of stone. He didn't blink or show any kind of emotion.

A huge geyser of water came out of the floor. As it stopped, a young adult man replaced it. He had brownish-blonde mullet with a spiked crown and blue eyes. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him. He grabbed a guy and pushed him right through his body. The man came out wet and out of breath.

"Sorry, I didn't want to get in trouble for not doing anything." He apologized which seemed out of character for someone in the Organization.

"Well, well..." A voice rang out and silenced the chaos in the room. A vortex of darkness appeared in front of the chandelier. A young man stood before everyone. He had blue eyes, but his right eye was covered by a long band of dark blue hair. "It seems we've interrupted something very momentous."

"Zexion!" Riku gasped. 'How is this possible? Did that replica of me not absorb that guy like he told me?' He turned to look at the giant man. 'And I definitely know that I defeated Lexaeus and that he faded away.' He looked at the man with long blonde hair. 'I'm not sure about Vexen, but Axel told me he finished him off.' He turned his attention to the red -haired man. 'Then why is Axel here with them? He betrayed them to help Sora.'

"Ah, Riku. I thought the darkness would have consumed your heart months ago. I guess you're more powerful than I had expected. No matter, you will give into it this evening as you see the return of Organization XIII."

Another Zexion appeared near Ansem. "Ansem the Wise, you just don't know when to die, do you?" Ansem just glared at Zexion with hateful eyes. "Would you like for us to put you out of your misery? Five of your apprentices should do nicely. Or, I'll just let Axel cut you to ribbons."

With the snap of Zexion's fingers, Axel summoned forth two spiked chakrams into his hands. He walked forward with a blank expression on his face and his eyes emotionless. He stopped as he stood in front of the old king and the Cloaked Schemer.

Zexion walked past Axel with a smirk on his face. He turned around to watch what was about to unfold. Axel brought up one of his chakrams and swung to try and put a gash into his chest. Ansem showed no sign of fear in his eyes.

CLANG!!!

Sora's Kingdom Key appeared between Axel and Ansem. Sora looked up at Axel with a distressed look. "Axel! Why are you doing this? You helped me save Kairi by sacrificing yourself. Now you're helping the Organization once more?! Think about Roxas! Think about your best friend!" He gritted his teeth to hold back Axel's weapons.

Axel pushed off the Keyblade and walked away. Zexion looked down at Sora. "He isn't Roxas's 'best friend' any longer. He is only an empty shell with no mind of his own."

Sora's eyes widened as he heard those words. "…no mind of his own?" He repeated quietly.

"Now, I wonder if you'd like to meet your replacement." As Zexion spoke, the young man with dark brunette hair appeared in front of Sora.

"The name's Xonir. And your Nobody must be Roxas. Too bad." He punched Sora in the gut. Kairi flinched as she saw this. She looked back up and summoned her Keyblade into her hand a determined look on her face. Riku put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to glare up at him, but he simply shook his head.

"You really could've helped the Organization." Xonir continued, "Now I've gotta knock you around a bit." He lifted his leg to kick Sora while he was down. He felt the floor beneath him shift. He saw the ceiling realizing he had just been tripped. Xonir used his arm and flipped backwards and back onto his feet. He looked at Sora with rage-filled eyes. They widened as he saw that Sora was no longer there. It was a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He wielded two Keyblades. He wore a black outfit with white pants and a white jacket over the shirt. There was a silver four-arrow pendant connected to the shirt zipper. On his left hand, there were two finger bands, one white and one black. On his right wrist was a black and white wristband.

"Well, look who we've got here." He said, chuckling, "Roxas." Xonir said with a toothy grin on his face.


	17. Gaiden One: The New Number XIII

**The Replacement XIII**

The world standing before the young man was dark. It was raining and the street he stood on glowed with the reflecting neon lights in the puddles. He turned to look at his surroundings some more and a hooded figure stood before him.

"Who are you?" he asked with fear in his voice. The man held his hand out in front of the boy's face and the letters I, R, O, and N floated before him. He didn't know what to make of them. The letters spun around him at great speed and with a flash of light, a new letter was with the originals: X. "Xonir..." he read out loud to himself.

"This is who you are now." The man told him in a late teen sounding voice. "You are the new Number XIII."

"But... Why me?" The boy questioned with fear and sadness in his eyes.

"You are going to help us regain our hearts. We must revive others before that, though."  
"Regain... our hearts? And others?"

"Don't you feel emptiness within you? As if you are missing something? Like you don't know what to feel?" The boy's eyes looked down at the ground. He realized now that this was his destiny.

"I am Xonir, the Magnetic Viserator. Number XIII of Organization XIII." As he said that two gauntlets appeared around his forearms, four razor-sharp blades on each. A clash of lightning showed the face and hollow blue eyes of the hooded man with a small half smile on it. He raised his arms and lowered his hood, revealing the intellectual look in his left eye while his right eye was covered by the bangs of his hair that was cerulean at the the roots and nearing the ends was navy blue.

"I am Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer. Number V and the new Superior until we can bring back Xemnas." He looked down all of the boys features. He had pale skin, dark brunette hair, and his eyes as they were at first hazel turned to yellow with slit pupils. Tendrils of darkness started to cover Xonir's body making a cloak just like his own. This made his smile turn to a smirk.

"Whaddya want me to do first?" Xonir questioned with anticipation while grinning. His incisors had sharpened as well.

"Just search for the Lost Two for now. I'll contact you when we will make our presence known once more." Zexion's face straightened as he gave the order.

"Sounds like fun!" the young Viserator exclaimed. "You want them alive or beaten?"


End file.
